Gone but not Forgotten
by ting
Summary: They know about her past but will she open up and let him inside to help her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jade  
  
. .  
  
"Welcome To Seattle"  
  
That was all that she caught as she rode by on her bike. Besides she didn't really care where she went as long as she wasn't where she was before. All the cities were the same, all broken, no hope for anyone or anything.  
  
'Oh well. A new home, a new start' she thought as an impish grin came onto her face. 'Who knows what this city will bring?'  
  
Twenty minutes later she was a bar called Crash, walking in she scanned the crowd. 'The people here look harmless enough' was the only thought that came into her head before she ran into a wall.  
  
"Oh crap" she said. "Oh sorry bout that. You right?" a voice asked her. When she looked up she found herself staring into a pair of dazzling hazel eyes. So maybe it wasn't a wall that I ran into, oh crap he's looking at me weird, maybe I should say something. "Oh yeah..I'm fine" was the reply that came out of her mouth. 'Real smooth' she thought to herself. 'Real smooth'.  
  
. .  
  
He was teasing Sketchy about losing another pool game when he felt something or someone run into his shoulder. He asked the girl if she was alright but she didn't say anything when she looked up. He was starting to get worried when she finally whispered an answer. He thought that she looked a bit shook up so he helped her over to the bar and asked her what she wanted to drink. An 'ice tea' was the answer he got. 'Ice tea? What the hell. Do they even have ice tea in crash?' But when he asked the bartender he just said lemon or peach. "Lemon" the girl answered. He took another look at her while she was drinking. "Alec" he said. "Nice to meet you Alec" was the reply. "Sorry bout before you know" he started but she interrupted "no it was my fault for not watching where I was going."  
  
They sat there for a while before he asked "So..you gonna tell me what your name is?" "Why do you wanna know?" she replied with a smile on her face. "Well I just wanted to get to know the beautiful girl that I just ran into". She rolled her eyes at this statement. She could sum him up in one sentence. Hot, cocky, thinks he's Gods gift to women. She knew that she had to stay away from guys like him. They always end up getting you in trouble. "Jade" she said. "So Jade, what are doing" but he was interrupted again, "Well it was nice meeting you Alec. Thanks for the drink. Seeya" and she walked out of the bar.  
  
'Wait a minute' what just happened. Was I just rejected? No way. Impossible. But he had been, he just couldn't comprehend it. This had never happened to him before, now he was starting to understand what Sketchy felt everyday. Hopefully it won't happen tomorrow. Wait on, of course it won't happen tomorrow. Jade he thought. The name suited her perfectly. She had the darkest green eyes that he had ever seen. He had thought that she was Asian, with the black hair and all but the eyes just didn't go. Oh well, I'll get over it.  
  
He wandered over to some blonde who was wearing, actually she wasn't wearing much at all but in his mind he just couldn't forget the image of those green eyes. 


	2. Mesmerized

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jade  
  
. .  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony and was ambushed by Normal. "Golden Boy, do me a favor. Just hired a new messenger and I need you to show her around." "Sure boss". Normal had said 'she' right? Maybe this chick was hot. Normal's voice cut into his thoughts "There she is". He turned around to face the green eyes that he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the past few days. "Jade"! he exclaimed. "Oh hey Alec" she replied looking slightly uncomfortable. "Do you two no each other?" Normal asked.  
  
"No". "Yes". They replied at the same time. They then looked at each other and then at Normal who was giving them very weird looks. "Oh well, look after her golden boy" was all he said as he tossed them some packages and walked off. "Have you got a bike"? he asked her. "No, but Normal said that I could borrow one". "Jeez, he must really like you but then he would have to like you if he asked yours truly to look after you". "Oh really" was her reply as she looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "So why doesn't yours truly show me what I have to do" as she went to chose a bicycle. He watched her walk away and wondered why she had said no when Normal asked whether they knew each other. I guess we don't know each other that well but still. She has got a really nice ass though watching it sway while she walked. She turned just in time to see him checking her out. "Like what you see Golden boy"? she smirked. "Um..uh ..we should deliver these packages". He couldn't believe she had caught him staring at her ass albeit it was a very nice ass.  
  
. .  
  
They had gone through a whole day of delivering packages and he had never felt so at ease with anyone before. Jade was fun to be with and she always called him sweetie. He liked being called that. He had never been called that before. She seemed to take in everything around her, she could get distracted by the smallest thing but she always looked so cute when she was concentrating with her head tilting to the side and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She looked up just then to see him staring at her. "What"? she asked. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Crash later. You could meet some of my friends, they work at Jam Pony too" he answered embarrassed that she had caught him looking at her again. "Yeah sure that'd be great sweetie, I'll meet you there later k?" she answered. "Alright then seeya" he found himself mesmerised with her walk, actually he was mesmerized by her all together. He couldn't understand it. Maybe it's because she hadn't shown any interest at all towards him sexually and you all know what they say. You always want what you can't have and there was something about Jade that made him realize that he couldn't have her. But he always enjoyed a challenge. He'd get her sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.  
  
. .  
  
Later at Crash  
  
He saw her the second she walked in. "Hey Jade! Over here" he yelled. She looked over at him and smiled as she made her way across. God I love her smile he thought. "Hey guys, I want you all to meet Jade. She just started at Jam Pony this morning. Jade this is Original Cindy and Sketchy'. "Hey everyone. I hope you don't mind me joining you'. "No, it's fine" they all said. She smiled at everyone. "How bout a game of pool?" Alec asked her. "Sure" she replied as she took off her jacket. Sketchy immediately reached over to hold it for her. "Oh thanks sweetie" she replied giving him a smile. Alec laughed as they headed over to the pool table. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You shouldn't have called him sweetie. He's like fully in love with you now." "He doesn't even know me. I call everyone sweetie, it's a habit" she said as she turned around to see Sketchy looking after her. " I think it's a habit that's about to be broken". Alec laughed as he glanced over to what she was looking at before. " I'll bet it will be. So what does the winner get?" "I dunno. Whatever they want I guess," she said. "Whatever huh?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face as he looked her up and down. She caught his gaze and said " No actually, how bout whoever wins buys the other person dinner?" "Sounds good" Alec laughed. "Well, I want some pizza and a big carton of ice tea". "Ok. Well I want..." "It doesn't matter what you want" she injected. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Course it does" he pouted. "You got to choose what you wanted why cant I?" "Because you won't win. That's why" she grinned. "So, you gonna break?" she asked.  
  
"I told you it didn't matter what you wanted" she laughed as she looked up at his face. "Yeah well, I was just going easy on you" he huffed. "Yeah sure you were" she smirked back at him. Then her eye caught onto something behind his back and he looked behind him to see what had caught her attention this time. "Oh, that's just Max" he said. He caught a weird look on her face. "Do you know her?" he asked. "Oh no. I was just wondering who it was" she replied. But he could tell there was something wrong. "Come on. I'll introduce you. Hey Maxie, this is Jade". "Hey Jade" Max smiled at the pretty girl standing next to Alec, wondering if she was his number for tonight. "Hey" Jade replied. Alec looked down and saw that her smile was a little strained. He was just about to ask her if everything was alright when she said that she had to go home. "But it's still early. Come on, stay a bit longer" giving her his puppy dog eyes but she just laughed at his expression and said that she still had a lot to unpack. "Oh so where are you from?" Max asked. "New York" she said. "It was nice meeting you guys. I'll seeya all tomorrow". She took her jacket off Sketchy and walked off.  
  
Just before she got to the entrance she looked back at the group of them. She didn't recognize me. Oh well, I probably wouldn't have recognized her. What are the chances that I'd meet her here. She shook her head as she walked out.  
  
She sat down on her motorcycle and thought for a while before she rode off. I came here to get away from my past and now it came back and bit me in the butt. Just typical. As she rode away into the night.  
  
Back inside Crash Alec was wondering why Jade had acted so weird around Max. He was also diappointed because she said that she called everyone sweetie. I thought I was special. He had asked Max if she knew Jade and she had said that she looked familiar but she didn't know from where. Oh well, I'll ask her tomorrow. "Hey, pretty boy. Your friend Jade straight?" Cindy asked. "I dunno Cindy but I sure hope she is" he laughed. He really hoped she was.  
  
A/N: if you want more, you know what you gotta do 


	3. Pizza and Iced Tea

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jade  
Thanx for the reminder Sam, I did forget. : ) . .  
  
Jade walked into Jam Pony the next morning and ran straight into Alec's arms. "Miss me huh?" she asked. "Why? Did you miss me?" he asked, totally avoiding her question. "Course I did sweetie, course I did" she grinned up at him. "So ... You gonna let me go anytime soon?" Alec realized that his arms were still around her and quickly let go. "Oh you loved it" he teased. She just laughed and went to her locker. "Hey Cindy" she smiled at the pretty African-American girl. "Hey suga, how's it goin?" she asked. "Oh it's alright" Jade replied. Just then Max walked over. "Hey guys" was her greeting. "Hey" Jade replied and then said that she had to talk to Normal. "So.. Is Jade nice?" Max asked. "Oh yeah she's great, you just gotta get to know her" OC replied. "It just seems that she always seems to be avoiding me," Max said pouting slightly. "Oh boo, you just paranoid. Why would she be avoiding you? She doesn't even know you."  
  
Meanwhile Alec was watching Jade. He had seen the look on her face when Max had walked up. He had seen her fast getaway. She must have been desperate to get away from Max if she went to talk to Normal. He decided that now was a good time as any to ask her what her problem was. "Hey Jade!" he yelled. "Which sector are you in?" "Sector 7"she yelled back. "OK, hold on. I'm coming with you. Hey boss, anymore packages for sector 7?" "Yeah Golden boy, here you go now bip, bip, bip". He walked up to Jade, packages in hand. She was giving him an impish grin. "What" he asked. "You just cant live without me can you" she smirked. "No I just thought that you couldn't live without me. That's all." "Yeah sure sweetie. Sure" and with one last grin she walked out the door. "Hey wait up!" Alec called after her.  
  
. .  
  
God, he couldn't understand it. She had been avoiding all his questions about Max. He just couldn't understand why she didn't like her. OK so she says that she doesn't have a problem with Max but every time she's there Jade gets a weird look in her eyes. Almost as if she's mad at Max. But if they don't each other than how could Max have offended her? Oh well, knowing Max she probably could've. He found himself outside her apartment door. She had told him where she lived and that she expected her pizza and ice tea at exactly seven o'clock. Alec stared at the door. He was scared, he didn't know why, he just was. Oh man I'm nervous. Alec get a grip man. It's not a date or anything, just pizza. You're friends; she had kinda made that part clear. Well she hadn't said anything specially but that the message that he kinda got when she said that she had sworn off guys. He had asked her if she was straight and she said yeah, then asked him why he asked. He had told her that Cindy was asking and she just said that really cleared some things up for her. He had asked her what she meant and she had said that Cindy kept staring at her. He then asked her what was wrong with people staring because he himself loved the attention. She just whispered that she hated it when people looked at her. He had let the subject drop, she had seemed really upset about it but when she looked up again she seemed fine. But he wasn't sure.  
  
He lifted his hand to knock when she opened the door. "Alec! You scared me. Come in" she said. "Were you going out" he asked her, kinda disappointed that she might have forgotten their date.no meeting. "No, I just thought I heard a noise outside and it was freaking me out. So you got my pizza and iced tea?" "Yeah but I could only get peach" "peach! I told you to get lemon! I hate peach. Alec" she whined, "why do you hate me so much cant you even get me some lemon iced tea?" she asked pretending to cry. "Oh get over it I got you the lemon." "Yes" she cried as she grabbed the carton and box of pizza. "You want some?" she asked with her mouth full of pizza. "Yeah sure" he laughed. "Hey, there's a really good TV show on now, wanna watch?" "Yeah alright" as she moved onto couch. He sat down next to her and tried to ignore the heat coming off of her. God she's beautiful he thought.  
  
He looked over at her when the TV show finished. She had fallen asleep on his arm and it took all his control to stop himself from kissing her. "Hey, wake up." He shook her lightly. "Go away" she whined, "I'm sleeping". He grinned. She sounded like a five-year-old. She had fallen asleep again so he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He placed her lightly down on the bed. "Alec" she said. "Yeah it's me, go to sleep". "OK." "He decided to take advantage of her sleepiness. "Jade, why don't you like Max?" "Because" she said. "Because what?" he asked. "She doesn't deserve to be liked" was the answer he got. Now he was really confused. She doesn't deserve to be liked. He really didn't understand. "Jade" he whispered but she was already fast asleep. 


	4. Jealousy

*CRASH*  
  
Max looked over at them. Jade and Alec were together, as usual. God, Max you sound jealous the little voice in her head said to her. I'm not jealous. Yes you are. No I'm not. But she knew the truth. She missed him. She actually missed Alec. The smart-ass who caused her to lose the cure. The dick who was always there pissing her off. But he's not there now is he? He's with her. She just didn't understand it. What does she have that I don't? Well she is nice to him. Max looked over just in time to see Jade flick Alec on the nose laughing. I don't see what's so special about her but she knew that wasn't true. Jade was nice to everyone, she was fun to be with and never seemed to be in a bad mood. Well that's not true. She's not nice to you. Max sighed. She didn't know what she had done to offend Jade and it wasn't like she was openly hostile towards her either it was just that she got the feeling Jade just didn't like her. OC had said that maybe I just don't know her. Well then I'll get to know her now and in true Max style stormed over with determination.  
  
. .  
  
"Hey guys, how are you all?" Max asked. There was a chorus of goods. "So Jade you wanna play pool?" "No thanx, I was just gonna get a drink. Why don't you play with Alec?" Jade said and walked towards the bar. "What do you say Alec? Feel like losing money?" Max asked him, smiling up at him. She really did miss him. "Yeah why not?" he replied with his trademark grin. God I miss seeing that smile. "wan break?" he asked. "Sure".  
  
. .  
  
Jade sat at the bar watching them play. That is she watched Alec with a smile on her face and practically glared at Max. She had been here for two months now and her and Alec were close. They spent most of their time together, which was something that Jade noticed seemed to piss Max off. Oh well, she'll get over it she grinned to herself. Alec looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back noticing Max watching them with interest. She avoided Max's gaze and turned back to the bar. She couldn't help the wave of fury that swept up through her. God I hate her. I hate all of them. Come on Jade think happy thoughts. Ha that was what Sam had always said her. She missed Sam. He could always make her feel better. Alec was kinda like him. Alec. She knew that she should stay away from him or she would just end up getting hurt and that was something that she wasn't going to let happen again. She knew he had feelings for her but she couldn't do it. She just couldn't open her heart up to anyone again. You won't get hurt if you just keep him away. I know but it's so hard she argued back. There's just something about him. She looked over again; he looked really good tonight. But then he always looked good. She sighed. Maybe under different circumstances her and Alec could be together but not like this. Anyway she knew that when he wasn't with her he was usually with some stranger he picked up from the bar and even though it hurt she kept telling herself that. Maybe if she told herself enough times she would actually start to believe it. She watched Max line her ball up. She still couldn't believe that of all the places she had run to she had come to the place that Max called home. Well 452 fate just seems to be pushing us together.  
  
. .  
  
"So Alec, you and Jade seem to be getting close?" Max asked. "What, are you jealous Maxie?" "No I was just wondering you know... if you two were together." "Sure Max whatever you tell yourself" he laughed dancing away form her fist. "No, we arent like that.. Unfortunately" he added the last part under his breath but Max heard him. " So you really like her huh?" Max said trying to understand the feeling that was coursing through her body. "Yeah but she obviously doesn't feel the same way" he replied shortly. "So I won Max, pay up" trying to change the subject. "Yeah sure" "Hey Maxie, you feeling alright you look a bit pale". "I'm fine. I have to go" "Max!" he yelled after her but she was already gone. Well that was weird he thought to himself. He looked over to Jade was. She looked like she was about to leave. "Hey, so I won our last game when are you coming over to cook for me?" he asked grinning. "How bout the day after tomorrow. I've got plans tomorrow" she replied. "Yeah that's good. So...What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. "Just stuff sweetie, just some stuff" she smiled as she walked out. "Seya tomorrow".  
  
God I wonder what she's doing. She better not have a date or anything as a feeling of dread swept through his body. Oh god. He was glad that she wasn't coming over tomorrow, he had a heist he wanted to pull off. He really needed to stop thinking about her; she was the only thing on his mind these days. Those green eyes are lethal he thought. He looked over and saw a red head looking him up and down. Time to get your mind off her buddy he thought.  
  
. .  
  
Max rode on her bike trying to clear her head. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She had been upset when Alec told her that he had feelings for Jade. She couldn't figure out why. Then it came to her. She liked Alec. Of all the people in the world. She liked Alec. What was wrong with her? What happened to Logan? When had Alec taken Logan's place in her heart? She didn't know but she did know she had to talk to OC bout this. When she got home she told OC about all her problems. OC just looked at her. "Please Max, tell me you ain't serious?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Max asked. "Well I always thought that hot boy had a thing for you. Well that was before Jade came along. I just never said anything caused you'd never believe me and now you tell me you like him?!" "I just .. .. I dunno" "You know maybe it's just that you miss him. He's not around much anymore. Boo you sure you just trying to get what you cant have?" "What do you mean I cant have?" Max demanded hotly. "You know what I mean boo. He's kinda made it clear that he wants Jade and she wants him even though she's trying as hard as she can to fight it". " Yeah I know, I know. I do miss him though" "So watcha gonna do bout Logan" "Tell him my feelings have changed I guess" "Oh I wanna be there boo"  
  
"you wanna be there, why?" "Just to see the look on his face when you tell him that you like Alec". She could just imagine it now. It was pretty obvious that Logan didn't like Alec. "Oh this is gonna be good" OC said.  
  
. .  
  
Jade rode home on her bike. She was thinking about her plans for tomorrow. She couldn't wait. It had been so long since she had done this. She couldn't wait! 


	5. The red and black bike

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jade  
  
I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Lakergirl seems to know what I'm gonna write before I do and yes lemon iced tea rocks. : ) . .  
  
Alec crept into the museum silently. He went to disable the alarm then realized that it was already off. What the hell he thought, someone got here before I did. He walked into the room where the diamond was being held and saw a shadow crouched over a box. He moved closer silently not wanting to disturb the other intruder, hoping to somehow knock the person out and steal the diamond. The thief stood up and looked around even though he hadn't made a noise. The figure spotted him and blurred out of the room. Alec followed and saw the person jump through a window. He tried to follow but as he was jumping out the stranger kicked him in mid air. He was knocked into the wall and winded but the intruder punched him across the face knocking him against the wall again. The window slammed shut behind him and the alarm sounded over the entire building. He got up off the ground and looked for the other person but whoever it was was already gone. He ran over to where he had hidden his bike and was about the go when he heard another engine. He turned just in time to move away from the motorcycle as it came towards him. He got on his bike intending to follow but when he turned onto the main road there was no sign of the bike or its rider. Well at least I know what the bike is like he thought, remembering the red streak of lightning that was painted on the side of the otherwise black bike. Yeah I got a real close look he grinned. He felt his cheek; it was still really sore. Well, whoever it was could really pack a punch. He knew there was gonna be a bruise tomorrow and groaned. Now he would have to explain it to Max and she would give him a lecture about how stealing was bad yada yada. He sighed; I can't wait he thought.  
  
. .  
  
The next day.  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony trying to get to his locker as quickly as he could so as to avoid Max. "Alec, what is that?" He groaned inwardly. "What Max?" "That" she said poking at his face. He tried not to flinch at the pain. "Oh this. It's nothing," he said. "Nothing my ass" she said her hands on her hips. "What happened?" "Well, is it my fault some women like giving it rough Maxie?" he asked her knowing that she would get mad at the response and grinned when he saw the look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut in. "Yeah whatever buddy. Alec, sweetie, you are seriously deluded. What did you do, run into the door?" Alec whirled around the face Jade his face paling instantly. He didn't know she was there, otherwise he would never had said anything like that. He knew that she knew that he slept with lots of people but he still didn't like her knowing and it wasn't something that they talked about. He only slept with them because he couldn't have her but he didn't want her to think that he was some sleaze. Jade looked at how pale he was and moved closer to him putting her hand on the side of his face that wasn't bruised.  
  
"Alec?" she asked. "Does it really hurt?" her concern showing on her face. "No, it's alright" he said not wanting to sound like a wimp. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah, it's fine" he answered. She looked at him obviously not believing him. "Well, I'll make sure I cook you something nice tonight to make up for it ok?" "Ok" he grinned. "Are you cooking for him?" Max asked feeling the jealousy rise up in her. "Yeah" Jade answered shortly before putting her attention back on Alec. "Well, what do you want?" "I want steak and masked potatoes." She looked at him in disbelief. "You want what!" she screeched, "that means that I'll have to start cooking at 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" "Please! Please!" he begged giving her his puppy dog face. She felt herself giving in to him instantly. "Oh Ok" she sighed. "YES!" he yelled and picked her up twirling her around the room.  
  
Max watched them feeling a surge of anger. She had noticed that once Alec realized that Jade was there he had totally forgotten the she even existed. She watched the two of them together feeling the despair rise up in her. Maybe I've lost my chance she thought but then she remembered that OC had said that Jade didn't really look like she wanted a relationship and a little flutter of hope rose up in her. She still hadn't talked to Logan yet so there was nothing she could do about it yet. She sighed and went to deliver the package that Normal had just thrown at her. She noticed that neither of them even noticed her when she walked by, actually they didn't seem to notice anyone else but themselves. She sighed again and went back to work.  
  
. .  
  
Alec was on his way home. It was 5 so Jade should already be there cooking he thought. She had left at 4 to go pick up some groceries. Probably went to get more iced tea he grinned to himself. The girl was obsessed with iced tea. He reached his apartment block and stopped short. Parked right outside was the bike that had almost killed him yesterday. He didn't think he's ever forget that bike. Well then the owner must live in his building he thought to himself. He let himself in and walked to his apartment, all his senses on overdrive. He walked into his apartment and found Jade bustling around the kitchen. "Hey you" she said smiling at him but the smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "It's nothing" he said and smiled at her. It was a strained smile and he knew she could tell. "Alec" she said. "It's nothing really" he laughed, "I was just wondering who owned the bike downstairs." "What bike?" she asked. "The red and black one" "Oh, that one. It's mine," she said. "Why?" 


	6. Who are you

He just stood there looking at her. "Alec?" she asked, "what is it?" walking towards him scared by how pale he had gone. He looked at her then blurred towards her and flipped her over onto her back. His knee pressed underneath her rib cage. "Who are you?" he asked her, his voice devoid of emotion. "What?! Alec, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get off me!" she yelled. "Who are you?" he repeated. "I'm Jade! Who the hell do you think I am!" "I'm not going to ask again." "Good because I still don't know what you're talking about!" He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her hair away from her neck to check her barcode but there was none. Her neck was bare. His grip on her loosened. She used the chance to jump up, knocking him onto his back and now it was her turn to push her knee into his stomach. "What the hell are you on about Alec?" she said, glaring down at him. "Are you from Manticore?" he whispered. She went pale and moved away from him. He got up and walked towards her. She kept backing up until she felt the wall pressing against her back but Alec kept coming. His chest was pressed against her and he asked again "Are you from Manticore?" "Yes" she whispered looking down. "Are you?" she asked. "Yeah" he answered. All of a sudden he yelled at her. "Why didn't you tell me!" She jumped in surprise but didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me" he practically snarled at her. "Well why didn't you tell me!" she yelled back at him, angry that he was mad at her. "Because I ..I " he didn't know what to say. "That's why I didn't tell you," she said coming up and taking his hand. She made him look at her. "Does it really matter Alec? It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." He looked down at her. "Yeah" he said, "I guess it doesn't matter that much." He smiled at her. "Good" she said, then walked towards the kitchen. "Now you can help me make dinner." "What! No way. I won the game so YOU cook." She looked at him and pouted. "Fine" she said. He saw the look on her face and sighed. He knew he was gonna give in. "Ok. Ok" he said. She smiled in delight and immediately began bossing him around. Telling him what to do. He groaned to himself, he was really gonna regret this.  
  
Later that night. They had talked about their life back at Manticore. He was amazed that they hadn't met before. She had gotten up to do the dishes when he thought of something. "Hey, Max is.." but he didn't get to finish. "I know' she cut in. "How do you know?" he asked confused. "She's rogue Alec, they had pictures of her back there when they brought her in again." Maybe that's why Jade doesn't like her he thought to himself, because she's rogue. He opened his mouth to say that Max wasn't like how Manticore had taught them rogues were. They weren't all traitors like Manticore. Max was a loyal friend. He didn't get a chance when she announced that she was tired and that she had better head home. "No" he said, "sleep here tonight" and pulled her towards the bedroom. She got in and he lay down next to her. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled, whenever she slept over she always put her head over his heart, she said that it made her sleep better. He had asked her why but she had just laughed and said that that way she would always know that he was alive. She had said it with a smile on her face but smile didn't reach her eyes. He wondered if something had happened at Manticore that made her this way. He was going to ask her when he realized that she was already asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then leant back and let sleep overtake him.  
  
She woke up to him whimpering. "Alec" she said, lightly shaking him. His grip on her just tightened and he started to breathe harder. "Alec" she said again, not wanting to scare him awake. She knew what could happen to their heads when they were woken in the middle of dreams, some people had gone crazy, not being able to get out of their dreams and having to live through them all day. So she waited for it to pass but couldn't help feeling scared. His grip was now painful on her slight body and she was about to try and get his arms off her when he whispered something and bolted upright in bed. His eyes were wide, his breathing erratic. "Alec" she said. He looked at her then grabbed her and pulled her close to him. They stayed in that position until his breathing was normal again. "Alec, who's Rachel?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes. "How do you know about her?" he whispered going pale. "You said her name in your dream." He looked at her then looked away. "No one" he said, "doesn't matter." "Alec" she began but he lay back down onto the bed pulling her with him. "Sleep" he said and closed his eyes. She looked up at him. You are gonna tell me Alec, one way or another I'm gonna find out she thought to herself. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose then lay back down on his chest. He felt her kiss but he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't tell her, not yet. 


	7. Gone

It had been a week since they found out that they were both transgenics. Their friendship had blossomed, becoming deeper than that of a normal friendship but neither one of them wanting to destroy what they had now. Alec had introduced her to Joshua yesterday and she had spent the day looking at his paintings and the piano in his basement.  
  
Later that night. They were in bed asleep when she was woken up by his dreams again. "Alec" she said, "talk to me. Tell me what happened." "No" he whispered. "Please Alec, don't shut me out" He looked down at her face; she really cared he thought. So he told her. He told her everything. When he had finished he looked up at her. She looked like she was holding back tears. "Come on" she said and dragged him out of bed, she threw on some clothes and handed him some of his. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You'll see," she said. They made their way out to her bike in silence, they got on and they drove out. "Why are we here?" he asked as she stopped outside Joshua's house. "Because" she said. They walked in. "hey Josh sorry bout the late visit" she said. "That's ok, is middle fellow ok?" when he saw Alec. "Yeah I'm fine" he answered. "We wont bother you" Jade said as she grabbed Alec's hand and led him to the basement. She stopped in front of the piano and pushed him onto the seat. "I cant," he said looking up at her. She looked down at him then sat down in his lap. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder trying to forget all the memories that seemed to crop up when he saw a piano, then he heard the music. He opened his eyes, Jade was playing. She was playing the same song that he had been teaching Rachel. He closed his eyes and listened to her. He opened them again when she stopped in the middle of the song. "I don't know the rest," she said looking at him sheepishly. He didn't say anything, just put his hands on the keys and played. He let all his emotions out in his playing but when he finished he still felt the pain like it had happened yesterday. "You know, I think that it was good that she knew how you felt about her before she died" Jade said. "What do you mean?" Alec asked. "Well, that you told her how you really felt about her." "But she didn't know, she was in a coma. She died thinking that I only thought of her as my job." "No she didn't." He looked up at the certainty at which she said that. "She knew you loved her Alec. Why do you think she died after you told her? You left right after the accident and she probably didn't know what happened to you. She was worried about you and so she couldn't leave. Do you think that people stay in comas just for the hell of it Alec? When you saw her you gave her the peace that she needed, you told her what she needed to hear and so she left." "Do you really think so?" he said hopefully. "Course I think so" she said looking down at him. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and felt something in him let go of the pain. There would always be something of it there but now he felt like he could deal with it better. He put his hand on her face and pulled her slowly over to him lightly brushing his lips against hers. He felt her deepen the kiss and pulled her closer not wanting to let her go now that he had her. She pulled back until their noses were touching. "Let's go home" she said pulling him up towards her.  
  
. .  
  
The next day.  
  
Max watched them walk into Jam Pony, their arms around each other. She was just thinking that they seemed to be closer than usual when Alec leaned down and kissed Jade. She felt as if something inside her had died. She had just talked to Logan yesterday and he wasn't very happy when she had said that she had feelings for Alec. Actually not too happy was an understatement, he was furious. He had asked her if Alec felt the same and she had said that Alec had feelings for Jade. Logan then said that he thought that they were together but Max didn't say anything. Logan had then said that he didn't think Max should go after a guy was already taken and he would have gone on but Max had already left his apartment. Max really felt weird, she didn't know what it was. She watched Alec and felt that she needed to have him, she wanted him so badly, needed to touch him, feel him...then she realized. She was in heat. She raced out of work and rode back to her apartment intending on staying there until it had subsided but all she could think of was how fine Alec had looked that morning. God he was hot. Stop it Max. Stop it now. He's with Jade. She went into the shower turning it on full blast. She heard the door open and OC's voice asking her what was wrong, why had she run out at work. "I'm in heat," she yelled back. "Oh" was Cindy's reply. Then the phone rang and OC picked it up. "Hello" "Hey its Logan. Can I talk to Max? She's not answering her cell." He really wanted to talk to her. He was angry that she was after Alec when he had someone else. He was also mad at Alec. He wondered how such a screw up could come between them. He wanted both of them to pay. "She cant Logan, she's in the shower." "Well can you tell her to come over and see me then." "She cant she's in heat." "In heat?" he asked but then he got an evil idea. "Doesn't matter then" and hung up. "Wonder what that was about?" OC said. "Boo, I'm going back to work ok?" she yelled out. "Ok" max yelled back. OC left wondering to herself if Max had told Logan yet. She was gonna be mad if she had and OC had missed it.  
  
. .  
  
Alecs' phone rang. "Hello?" "Alec, it's Logan. There's something wrong with Max" "What's wrong?" Alec asked instantly worried. Jade looked over at him in surprise. "She's in trouble. You have to get to her apartment" "Ok. I'll be right there." "What's wrong?" Jade asked. "Something's wrong with Max. I'm gonna go check on her." "Alright" Jade said, having lost interest as soon as the word Max came up. "I'll seeya later." "Ok" he said giving her a quick kiss goodbye.  
  
. .  
  
"Max!" he yelled as he opened the door to her apartment. "Alec" she said. He saw her on the ground doing push-ups. "What are you doing? Logan said .." but he never finished. He had just smelt the pheromones. Max was looking at him with lust in her eyes. "No Max" he whispered. Trying to get away but his body was betraying him. He felt himself walking towards her. No thought to himself, no but his body was out of control. He grabbed Max and pushed her onto the couch ripping her clothes off. Then he stopped "no" he said and tried to get away but Max grabbed him again and pulled him down to her. She didn't want him to go. He felt the last of his control seep away and the last thought in his mind was a pair of amazing green eyes.  
  
. .  
  
Where is he? Jade thought to herself. It's already 6 and Alec had told her that he would meet her here at 5. He wasn't answering his phone either. She rang Logan to see if Alec was with him. "Hey Logan, is Alec there?" "No, he's probably still at Max's but he should be back by now. Maybe you should go and check on him?" "ok, thanx Logan.' "No problem" he said and hung up, smiling. She got on her bike and made her way across to Max's apartment. "Anyone home?" she was about to yell when she realised the door was open. She looked in and saw the chaos that the room was in and her senses were instantly on alert. She heard a noise and walked into the bedroom. She saw Alec and Max lying there. She saw Alec's eyes widen when he saw her, she saw him open his mouth but she didn't stay around long enough to hear it. She ran out, jumped on her bike and rode off the tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away. 452 you have managed to take away everything that I care about she thought. The last thing she saw a sign saying "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING SEATTLE" and she didn't turn back.  
  
. .  
  
It had taken him 3 days to realize that she wasn't coming back. He had sat in her apartment for three days, not eating not sleeping. He had got up today and went to work. Max tried to talk to him but he ignored her. Everything he saw around him reminded him of her. He remembered how happy they had been and knew that it was all his fault that she was gone. He smiled at the memories and that was when he realized that even though she was gone she wouldn't be forgotten.  
  
A/N: I posted 3 chaps cos my exams are coming up so I wont be writing for a while, happy reading. 


	8. Thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Jade.  
  
It had been three months since she had left. He sighed as he looked out of the window of his apartment. He was alone again. He had just started to speak to Max again, he knew that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control her heat. Then he grimaced, she had told him that it wasn't just her heat, she had really wanted him, wanted him for a while now. He could forgive her for her heat but he couldn't forgive her for that. She had taken away the one thing that had made him happy in so long. He remembered the look of Jade's face, he saw the hurt, the pain. It reminded him so much of Rachel's face when he had told her. Except this time Jade wasn't lying around waiting for him, she was gone, probably as far away from him as possible and he didn't blame her. He'd run from himself too if he could. He was alone. There was no one there to make him feel better, no one to help him think it through. OC had said that she would be there for him and so did Sketchy but they don't understand, none of them understand what he had been through. Only Max and Jade. Jade was gone and Max was back with Logan. He felt the anger stir in him at the thought of Logan. He had told Max that Logan had told him to come over but Max had just said that Logan probably just wanted them to talk. He didn't believe her, he knew that Logan probably had something to do with it, he just couldn't prove it. He couldn't believe that Max was back with that guy. He couldn't believe that she still thought of him as her hero. Hero my ass he thought.  
  
. .  
  
Max walked into work and saw Alec. He had his locker open but he wasn't doing anything, just staring at it. She walked over to try and see what had captured his attention. He turned as if sensing her presence.  
  
"Hey Max" he said, giving her his usual smirk.  
  
"Hey, watcha staring at?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing much," and closed the locker then walked over to Normal to get the package he was waving at him. "Seeya later Max."  
  
"Bye." She looked out after him as he walked out, he was acting normally again. Well not really normal but he was getting there. She couldn't believe what she had done. She managed to break him and Jade up and he was still here pretending like nothing had happened. He hadn't even said anything to blame her for this. He didn't need to though, she felt bad enough. She still had feelings for him but knew that nothing could ever happen between them now this has happened. She was back with Logan now. She didn't want to be but she needed someone to turn to and even though OC had said that she was there for her she knew that OC thought that it wasn't a coincidence that Alec was there. She hadn't said anything but she didn't need to. Max was feeling guilty because she had gone to Logan and he had been so caring even after the way she had treated him. Alec had thought that Logan had sent him over on purpose but Max didn't believe that Logan would do anything that heinous. He was such a nice guy, he even took her back and looked after her when she needed someone. She knew that she should tell him that her feelings for him are only as friends but she didn't know how. He thought that there was still something there and that her thing for Alec was just a thing. Nothing more but it was, she couldn't get him off her mind. She didn't know what to do. 


	9. Back again

A/N: This is a couple of weeks after Freak Nation. Biggs and Cece didn't die either.  
  
Alec walked around Headquarters. He looked around in pride at all the work the transgenics had done. There was only one problem, most of them didn't want to listen to Max because of being rogue and all. They didn't trust her and most of them don't even like her. He knew that the only reason they hadn't rebelled was because he had told them to listen to her. He was worried about Mole though, he was getting harder and harder to control. Max still had no idea that it was because of him that everyone listened to her but she was starting to suspect something. He didn't want her to know his rank. She still thought of him as smart alec. She didn't think that he was anyone important but now with all the new transgenics coming in it was getting harder to get around and tell them not to call him sir and not to act like he was their commander anymore. He looked around, he suddenly had a feeling that there was something wrong and he had learnt to trust his own instincts but he didn't see anything weird, there was Max, Mole, Joshua and Biggs. Biggs looked like he was talking to himself, there wasn't anyone else there but his mouth was moving. He was about to yell out when a blonde girl stood up from the chair, he hadn't seen her. This was obviously who Biggs was talking to, he smirked maybe I should go and introduce myself. He was about to walk over when Logan walked pass Biggs. Logan. He sighed, life was hard and walked towards his apartment passing Logan on the way and ignoring him. He still had a feeling that he had been involved with the whole heat thing. Logan just looked up and smiled at him, smugly Alec thought. He walked quickly to his apartment. He didn't know why he had put that protective order on Logan, actually he did know why, it was because Max still cared about him and he didn't want to see her hurt. He sighed again and opened the door to his apartment walking straight to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of scotch. It could always take the pain away, even if it was only there for a little while.  
  
"So we have to assign you a room," Biggs said looking at the pretty girl standing next to him. She was really stunning, long blonde hair and the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"So, is that our leader?" she asked, pointing over at Alec.  
  
"Yeah, well not really. Max is supposed to be our leader but most people are only following Alec."  
  
"Bet Max doesn't realize that."  
  
Biggs looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Just a guess," she said grinning up at him. "So, where am I gonna live Biggsy?" she said laughing.  
  
"Biggsy?" he exclaimed, trying to act offended but utterly failing. He smiled back down at her. He walked her over to her assigned apartment.  
  
"So... are Alec and Max together?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" he said interested.  
  
"Just wondering" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Well I think they are but Alec hasn't said anything to me which is weird. He will usually talk to me about anything but he hasn't said anything so I dunno."  
  
"So they are?" she asked. He glanced over at her not really knowing how to comprehend the look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, are you alright?" he asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" flashing him a bright smile.  
  
"Well we're here, do you need any help?"  
  
"No I should be fine thanx," she said and walked in. "Bye Biggsy" she said and laughed at the look on his face before she shut the door. I should have known she thought as she closed her eyes. They're together. She opened her eyes again, I'm going over to talk to him. No I wont. Oh crap she thought. She really wanted to see him but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from holding him if she does and she didn't want to have to be anywhere near him. She didn't trust herself around him and knew that she had to distance herself from him if he was with Max. Especially if he was with Max. She wouldn't be like Max, she could control herself. She still felt really angry but then what's happened has happened and there was nothing she could do about it. And all that matters was the he's happy. She sighed not knowing whether she should go talk to him. He probably doesn't even want to see me she thought. No Jade, you are gonna go over there and act like nothing happened she commanded herself. She would do it, if she was gonna stay in Terminal City she would have to see him sometime and it would be better if they could talk first. She stood up and walked out to find his apartment.  
  
Alec sat on his couch the bottle of scotch only half finished but forgotten as he drifted through the memories of Jade. Nothing he could do would take her off his mind, he just didn't know how to deal. There was a knock on his door and he yelled out, "its open." The door creaked open and that girl was standing there. The one Biggs was talking to. He looked at her, thinking that she looked really familiar when he saw her eyes. He stood up quickly not taking his eyes off hers, he didn't believe it. She was there, he had to be drunk or dreaming. He pinched himself hard, and she laughed. He looked up, he had missed that laugh so much, he didn't think that he'd ever hear it again either. She just looked at him in amusement then smirked "miss me?" "Jade" he whispered, and ran to her pulling her to him, not wanting to ever let her go again. 


	10. More thoughts

Logan smirked as he watched Alec practically run out of the room. He liked that fact that Alec was avoiding him, he was still really mad about what happened. He had thought that Max and him were together again after the whole heat thing. Max had told him that Alec had thought that he had intended on Alec sleeping with her but he had just put on a hurt expression and asked Max if she thought so too. She had immediately apologized for even bringing it up. He grinned, she was wrapped around his little finger. Then he turned and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He remembered when she had accidentally touched him. He had arrived at her apartment the next day only to see Alec leaving. He had confronted her about it and she didn't deny it. She was back with that bastard again. He sneered, he didn't know what she saw in him, he was just a screw up. He had heard her tell him that so many times and yet she said she was with him. But now after he, Logan had saved Alec's life from that Familiar bitch last month, he was sure that he could win her back. He knew that Max was still really in love with him and not Alec, there was no way she could love him. He was sure that no one else believed that they were together either. They sure didn't act like it, he knew it was just put on and he knew that he would get her back. He smiled and strolled over to her, he had a surprise for her.  
  
Max saw Logan come in and Alec leave. It was probably obvious to anyone with eyes that they didn't like each other, she sighed. She didn't know what to do, she had told Logan that her and Alec were together to keep him safe. He just didn't understand that she didn't want to be with him. She just didn't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings. He done so much for them and he was also hunted because everyone had seen him jump over the truck shooting at the police outside Jam Pony. He was stuck here and it was all her fault. She just couldn't tell him to get out now that he was also hunted by the public. She sighed again, he was walking towards her with that goofy smile on his face. She pasted one on hers.  
  
"Hey Logan, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing Max, but I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it?" she asked him, curious.  
  
"Come over to my apartment tonight and I'll show you ok?"  
  
"Please God, don't let it be pasta," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied hastily. "I'll be there at like 6 ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She watched him walk off, really irritated. She yelled out to Mole but he just kept walking. "Dammit," she said. She needed him to do a job. She looked around to see if anyone else could help her but everyone's eyes were studiously turned away. She had a feeling that these people didn't really like her, they never said anything but she just sensed a general hostility towards her. If she asked them to do something then they would just look at her for a while and then comply. Usually they only did what she said when Alec was there. She noticed that today. She was trying to get Conner to and get some more supplies and he had told her straight out to do it herself, then she noticed his gaze rest on something behind her and then he said that he would be right on it. She had turned around and saw Alec standing there giving her an innocent look but as she had learnt with Alec, the more innocent he looked the more trouble he was in or about to get into. She didn't understand it, the other day she walked around a corner to see a group of new X6's calling him Sir and him telling them not to ever do that again. She guessed that maybe he was someone important back at Manticore but didn't quite believe it herself. He was always screwing everything up, how could he have done anything right back there. Oh well. She'll ask him about it tomorrow. She looked around and smiled at Luke, Dix and Joshua. They were the only ones that treated her with respect and had given her their friendship. None of the others talked to her at all unless they had to, she didn't know what to do, she was supposed to be their leader but how could she when they would listen to her. She'll talk to Alec about it tomorrow. She had a lot to tell him, she still hadn't told him that she had told Logan that they were supposedly together, she hoped he wouldn't be too mad about it.  
  
Mole had also seen Alec's hasty exit the moment Logan came into view. If he had things his way then Logan would be gone by right, if he had things his way Logan would be dead by now. That human scumbag was so damn whiney it was annoying everyone except their fearless leader, who also happened to be whiney and stupid. He looked at Max, she was nothing but a rogue and had cost them so much pain back at Manticore, he and her fellow rogues could all go to hell as far as he was concerned. She walked around like she owned everything and like she knew what to do when all the time it was Alec who was actually convincing everyone. He didn't know what Alec just didn't tell her to shut up and take over. Everyone would work better if he did, they were used to following his orders, I mean that was what the X's did back at Manticore. Follow Alec. He was the best, well one of the best anyway. The best soldiers at Manticore were always kept apart, they didn't want people fighting over who was going to be alpha. It was pretty obvious Alec had always been that, well obvious to everyone except Max. He was pretty sure that Max was an alpha as well but she isn't as highly ranked as Alec. The system at Manticore had been pretty easy to understand but since Max hadn't been there she probably didn't know it. He scoffed, she didn't know anything. He watched the human approach Max, nobody wanted the human here but Max said that he was safer in here and that they needed his help. That was stupid, a five year old could do the hacking that Logan does. Another thing Max doesn't know. He wished that Alec hadn't placed that protective band on Logan but it had been a direct order and he was a good soldier. He obeyed orders, as hard as this one had been. He knew that everyone else felt the same way. They all hated Logan, they all resented Max and the only reason they were here was because of Alec. He remembered the human saying that he had saved Alec's life and bragging about it to everyone that he had seen. Mole was sick of it and longed to end the endless spin about how he had saved Alec but the only way to stop him from killing him was to stay away. Alec had been shot, the bullet lodged in next to his bone, the human would have died from the pain alone and Alec had stayed to fight. He was mad to think that his friend still put up with the human but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. If Alec was gonna let the human stay then let him stay, maybe the toxins in this place will do they job for us he thought with a grin. 


	11. Stacy

He felt her pull back from his embrace, he released the pressure of his hug but didn't let go.  
  
"Take it you missed me huh?" she grinned up at him.  
  
"So much," he whispered back to her. She looked up at his words but turned away just as quickly trying to free herself from his arms. He watched her struggling with a smile on his face but then finally released her. He stepped back to and took her in with his eyes. His gaze rested on her hair. She saw the look on his face and smiled.  
  
"Well, they say that blondes have more fun," she explained smiling up at him.  
  
"Do they?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really," she replied, "good thing it's only a wig huh?" she smirked and pulled it off her head. Her long black hair fell down and she looked at him only to see him reaching out for her again. She moved quickly, pretending to be looking at the apartment.  
  
"Nice place," she said, smirking at him, "real clean" and started laughing.  
  
He looked around and blushed at the mess his apartment was in. he walked towards her, wanting to feel her in his arms again. She backed away to the window. He stopped and his face fell. She still hated him he thought to himself. Then he felt her hand on his arm. He turned to see her smiling sadly at him. He pulled her into his arms again and sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. They just sat there for a while, none of them knew what to say and none of them wanting to break the embrace. He had missed this so much, he missed the way she felt, the way she smelt, he missed everything about her and now she was back. He didn't want to let her go. She pulled her head back from his shoulder and looked at him. He looked down, he didn't want to talk about it but he knew that it would be the only way to get her back.  
  
"Max was in heat," he said quietly. Looking deep into her eyes. "I know that this isn't much of an excuse but I just couldn't help myself." He lowered his gaze but then made himself look back at her again. She looked at him. He saw the shock in her eyes, then the pain and finally sadness. She couldn't believe that that was what had happened. All this time she had thought that they had been together because they had wanted to be. Now he tells her it had only been heat. She looked at him and knew that he had been hurt when she had left and she flinched when she realized that she should have at least let him explain. Then none of this would have happened. She looked up and stroked the side of his face, he moved into her touch. Their lips were millimeters apart when she remembered that he was with Max now, she pulled away. He looked at her, the pain evident on his face. She went to get up from his lap when he pulled her back down again. He held her head and leaned in to kiss her when the door flew open.  
  
"Oy Alec," then silence as the intruder looked at the position they were in.  
  
Alec stared in shock not knowing what to do.  
  
"Hey Biggsy" Jade said laughing at the look on his face.  
  
'Stacy?" Biggs asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." she looked at Alec and got up from his lap. "We're old friends, just came by to say hello."  
  
"Just to say hello huh?" Biggs asked the disbelief evident in his face. She laughed again them announced that she had to go. "Hang on Stacy, I thought you were blonde?"  
  
"Oh ..um. this is a wig," she said. "I thought it was about time for a change, see what its like for people with black hair you know. Bye Alec, seeya Biggsy." And with that she left, picking up her wig and hiding it under her jacket so Biggs wouldn't see it. She hoped that Alec wouldn't say anything, god that was hard. She knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself but she resolved not to be too near him. That way it wouldn't happen again. She put her wig back on in the corridor, she didn't want anyone else to see her with black hair.  
  
Alec looked at the door in shock, he turned to see Biggs doing the same thing.  
  
"She looks better with black hair," Biggs said looking at Alec. "What were you two doing?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing," Alec replied.  
  
Biggs laughed "Sure man, whatever. I just told her like an hour ago that you were with Max, woman moves fast huh? So are you two really just old friends or what?"  
  
"Yeah we're old friends..wait. Did you say you told her that I was with Max?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Why did you tell her that?!'  
  
Biggs looked surprised. "Because you are, aren't you?"  
  
"No!! What made you think that we were?!"  
  
"Well Bobbie overheard Max telling Logan that..."  
  
"Max was telling Logan WHAT!!!!!!" he roared. Then pushed his way past Biggs intent of finding Max. He couldn't believe her. Why would she tell Logan that! All of a sudden he stopped, now he knew why Jade had pulled away from him. Jade.or was it Stacy. What the hell, he didn't understand it. She had told Biggs that her name was Stacy, she also told him that her REAL black hair was a wig. What was that girl up to? Bloody female population, he just couldn't understand it. He'd ask her tomorrow. He made his way to Max's apartment. He knocked but no one answered, so he opened the door. Looking inside he sensed that no one was here. He went out and made his way to headquarters.  
  
"Mole, have you seen Max?" he said angrily.  
  
Mole had been about to made some stupid remark when he saw the look in Alec's eyes. He knew not to mess with him when he was in this mood. "I think she's at Logan's" he stammered. Alec walked off. At Logan's he thought. Probably making more stuff up about me. He walked into Logan's room to find Max pressed against the wall and Logan advancing. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, taking in Max's scared expression. 


	12. Cured

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alec yelled at Logan, pulling him away from Max. "Are you insane?! Oh wait, what am I talking about, of course you are. I mean that's why you're trying to touch Max and kill yourself. Why am I even stopping you? If you died it would be better on everyone else." With that he let go of Logan and tried to push him towards Max.  
  
"ALEC!" Max yelled. She pushed Logan away from her as he fell towards her. Alec stopped in shock. Looking towards Logan and Max, wondering why Logan was still alive.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you Alec?" Logan sneered. "I found the cure."  
  
Alec looked at him in shock, then he looked over to Max. She was looking at him in desperation, like she wanted him to help her get out the situation. Well that's not right he thought, why the hell would Max wanna get OUT of this situation. I thought she was in love with Logan the Dickhead again. Oh no wait, she's supposed to be with me right? He looked at her, the anger evident in his eyes. She looked back at him in confusion, not understanding why he was mad in the first place. She pleading at him with her eyes and he gave in, at least this way she would have to talk to him and there would be no way for her to wriggle out of it.  
  
"I don't care if you've found the cure Logan, just stay away from her," and with that he grabbed Max and led her out of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan yelled. "She doesn't want to be with you, she wants to be with me. Now that we can touch again she doesn't need you around anymore to screw things up!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Logan buddy," the sarcasm coming out strongly in his tone. "I wouldn't be too sure." He pulled Max along with him outside.  
  
Max looked over at him, they had been walking for a while now and he still hadn't said anything. That was weird, especially for Alec, usually she couldn't get him to shut up. His grip on her arm was really painful now but she didn't say anything. The look on his face was really threatening. She didn't know what happened to the Alec she knew, the happy bubbly one. This person was someone new all together and Max wasn't sure if she liked him. Finally the pain was too much to bear. "Alec can you please let go of my arm." He just looked at her then released the limb. She turned to look at him but then dropped her gaze when she saw the fury in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you tell everyone we were together?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
She looked up in surprise then down again as the guilt surged through her. "I just needed to push him away Alec. I didn't want him to die because of me."  
  
"Why did you have to drag me into it?"  
  
"He already knew that I had feelings for you and I just thought that that was the most logical answer."  
  
"What do you mean he already knew you had feelings for me?"  
  
"I told him that my feelings for him had changed and that I was getting feelings for you."  
  
He just looked at her in surprise then his gaze narrowed. "When did you tell him?"  
  
"Um I think it was.."  
  
"Was it anywhere near the time you went into heat?" he interrupted.  
  
"Yeah I think it was the day before, why?" she asked, confused.  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. "And you still don't believe me when I say that he had told me to go over there. He told me to go over just to get back at me and you."  
  
"No! He wouldn't do that."  
  
"Yeah right Max. God stop lying to yourself. Why can't you just see him the way he is! He is useless to us. He doesn't want to help us, he is only here because he wants to help YOU! He doesn't care about anything else or anyone else!"  
  
"No! He does care about us.."  
  
"God Max are you that blind?! I think his dumbness is rubbing off on you."  
  
She looked at him in outrage and he stared right back her, equally angry. "Just don't tell anyone else that we're together alright. Because we're not and we never will be," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't wanna be with you anyway, all you do is screw things up. Ever since I met you, you've just messed up my life," she took a breath and went to go on but he just looked at her and walked off. Her eyes trailed after him, he had never done that before. They had always argued everything out and she was usually the one who walked away, not him. She wondered if she had overstepped the line and urged herself to go after him but her pride was in the way. She just turned around and went back to her own apartment. His words running through her head. "Just don't tell anyone else that we're together alright. Because we're not and we never will be." She did want to be with him. It was his sense of fun that made her happy, he could always cheer her up. She knew that he didn't really screw up all the time but he did sometimes but she liked that about him because it showed that although he looked perfect, he really wasn't. And she was far from perfect herself. She sighed, she didn't know what to do. 


	13. Brothers, Sisters

She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the wig. She giggled to herself, she looked so different. Especially with the new contacts that she bought. They were a deep midnight blue. She put them on and it was like she was a different person. It was the image she wanted to give. She didn't want people to recognize her in this place, well not yet anyway. She thought about Max, what the hell am I gonna do about her? She's the leader of this... then another thought came into her head. No, Biggsy had said that Alec was the real leader, with him here she didn't have to worry. Then she blanched, but if Alec was with Max then he would probably be doing whatever she told him to. She sighed. Maybe I should just stay in the bathroom forever. Then she straightened up, took a deep breath and walked over to the door, then turned around and walked back. She walked towards the door, then back. She sighed, frustrated at herself. Then commanded herself to get out and into headquarters, they were supposed to have a meeting today. Come on Jade, no wait, its Stacy, she grinned to herself. I've always liked that name. And with a smile walked out of the door and into HQ. She turned the corner and ran straight into a living body.  
  
"Alec!" she yelped, "You're on my foot."  
  
"Oh crap. I am so sorry, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, you great oaf."  
  
"Oaf?!" he repeated, insulted. Who the hell was this woman to call him an oaf? She was the one who had run into him, not the other way around. He looked down and her about to say something when she looked up. He stared at her, wondering why she looked so familiar.  
  
"Kinda reminds you of how we met huh?" she grinned.  
  
He knew that smile. "Jade?" he asked, not quite believing it was her.  
  
"Yeah, it's me but the name is Stacy remember?"  
  
"Stacy? Why did you change your name?"  
  
"Cos I felt like it. Just don't call me Jade alright? Please?" she begged him, giving him his own puppy dog face. He laughed and was about to pull her to him when she backed away. He just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Max and I aren't together you know. She was just telling Logan that so that he'd stay away from her."  
  
She looked at him but didn't know what to say. She saw him moving towards her but she didn't know what to do. She wanted him back, so much. Especially since this whole thing had been a misunderstanding but she just didn't think that she could get the image of him and Max together out of her head. She shook her head at him. His face fell. She put her finger under his chin and made him look at her. "We'll talk later alright sweetie?"  
  
He smiled, she had called him sweetie again. He had missed that as well. He was about to say something when he noticed that her gaze had fallen on something behind him and he turned to see Max walking towards him.  
  
"Hey," she said tentatively, looking up at him, then she noticed who he was talking to and went to introduce herself when she stopped short. "You..you look like someone I know."  
  
Jade looked at her a bit worried, I mean if Max could see through her disguise then there would be no hope at all that other people wouldn't know her. I mean there was only so much a wig and colored contacts could do. She had to make up something fast. "Who do I remind you of?" she asked Max, deliberately pitching her voice low and husky.  
  
"Oh" Max said surprised. "Um.."  
  
"I know that I was supposed to have a sister back at Manticore, maybe you met her?" Jade said, trying to pull Max off her track.  
  
"Yeah that must be it," Max said. She looked at Alec. "We're starting the meeting."  
  
"Yeah whatever," he replied, his voice cool. She flinched at his tone and looked up again but he was staring over her head. She sighed and went on to the podium to begin today's meeting. She stepped up there and tried to get everyone silent but they just kept on talking. She tried everything she could but she couldn't get their attention. They just weren't listening, no matter what she did. She looked over just in time to see a grin on Mole's face just before he turned away again. She looked out in desperation, this had never happened before. She didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, a voice rang out "Hey, quiet. Listen." With that, the noise immediately dropped and she turned to give Alec a smile but he just looked at her and turned away. No emotion on his face. She sighed, she would make it up to him. She didn't know why they didn't listen to her. Then she began the briefing. They were in desperate need of more medical supplies and more food. Mole had wanted more guns but she had said no. He had looked at her with such contempt but she ignored it. She didn't want these people have the life that they had at Manticore but in the end she had relented because Alec had said that they only needed them to protect themselves from the humans. And White for that matter. He hadn't been seen for a while now and she didn't know if that was a good thing.  
  
When the meeting had ended and all the transgenics had left to do their various jobs, she sat down on one of the chairs exhausted. None of them had looked like they were listening to a single word that she said and Alec had never even looked at her the whole morning and then had gone off with that blonde girl. She really did look familiar. Then she bolted up straight. Omigod she looked like Jade. That was who this girl reminded me of. Jade. She had the exact same features except for the hair and the eyes. Well she had said that she had a sister. Trust Alec to fall for the sister of the girl that he was in love with.  
  
"Welcome to your new home." She heard Dix saying to someone and turned around to find a new transgenic there. A new very good looking transgenic. Well all of the X series were made to be good looking but this one was well, almost as good looking as Alec and that was saying something. He had black hair and green eyes. Hell she thought. His eyes are just like Jade's. No way she thought. I just have Jade on the mind but the more she looked at him the more she was starting to think that maybe Jade had a brother as well or something. Not that their features were anything alike, just the color of the eyes and hair. Actually the shape of their eyes was the same as well. Max blushed as the newcomer caught her staring at him. He grinned and waltzed over there. He had the same swagger that Alec walked with. The whole 'I know I'm hot' thing going as well.  
  
"Hey, Dix told me that you were our leader. Max is it?" he asked.  
  
Max just nodded her head in reply. Too caught up in his eyes. He grinned some more. "I'm Blake."  
  
She went to shake his hand when she heard a scream behind her.  
  
"BLAKE!" It was the blonde that Alec had been with and Max watched as the girl threw herself onto Blake and him swinging her around, both of them laughing. She looked over at Alec and saw the anger, then sadness in his eyes. They both turned to see that Blake and the blonde were now on the ground and hugging each other. Alec felt the sadness grow in him. She has someone else he thought, that's why she doesn't want to be with me. He turned and walked away from the woman that he knew he would love for the rest of his life, even if she didn't love him back. 


	14. Pain

Jade sat through the meeting, not listening to Max's droning but trying to stay inconspicuous at the back. She was inching her way behind Alec, trying the avoid looking at any of the other transgenics. She had hoped that no one would recognize her but it was pretty obvious that not even changing her eyes and her hair was gonna work so she just decided to hide. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Not yet, she hadn't decided what she was gonna do yet. She looked up at Alec's brooding face. Something had obviously happened between him and Max. She had noticed that he had just barely acknowledged her greeting and when she was unsuccessfully trying to get the attention of the others he hadn't really looked like he cared, until he suddenly yelled out and scared that crap out of her.  
I wonder what happened she thought to herself. He looked down as if sensing that her gaze was on him. He smiled at her. She smiled back tentatively. She knew that he wanted to get back together but she didn't think that she'd be able to.  
How can I explain it to him she thought. He couldn't understand how hard it was just putting all her trust in him, thinking that he loved her back and then finding out that it was a scam, that it didn't mean anything.  
  
You should have known better Jade, maybe they were right. No one could love you for you. Once they get to know you they either stay the hell away from you or end up dying. Either way you're always left alone. The voices revolving around in her head. She shook her head to try and get of them.  
  
What's the point in falling in love if all you get in return is pain? How can I tell him that I can't risk getting hurt again? It's already happened before with him, how can I trust him again with my heart. I know that it wasn't his fault but every time I see him all I see is her, Max. I cant do it, even though I want him so much, I would rather be alone than hurt again. I have to be strong. I have to stay away.  
  
She looked up again as she heard people moving around again. She felt Alec's arm on hers as he pulled her away from the crowd. She let her hair fall in front of her face, partially covering her features. He led her to his office, turned around and pulled her into his arms. It took all of her will power to pull away from him. She looked up, waiting for him to speak.  
  
. .  
  
He had watched her up on the podium, trying to get their attention. He had seen the look on Mole's face. Mole was enjoying this. He caught Mole's eye and he immediately stopped smiling, then turned and walked away. He listened as the chatter of the transgenics got louder and louder, then finally taking pity on her he told them to be quiet. She had smiled at him but he had turned pointedly away. He was still angry with her and he would be for a long time. He felt Jade moving around behind him and turned to smile at her. She smiled back but it was a strained one. He knew that he would have to earn her trust back, even if Max's heat hadn't been his fault but he would make it up to her. He would show her how much he cared about her, and not Max. She hadn't like Max before but now after this, she must hate her. He still couldn't understand why she was wearing the wig or the contacts, or why she had changed her name but he didn't really care now that she was back with him. The meeting ended and he decided that now was a good time as any to talk, so he pulled her to his office and into his arms. She pulled back and looked at him warily.  
  
She looks like she's scared of me Alec thought, his heart thumping in his chest. "Jade," he whispered, then stopped because he didn't know what to say after that.  
  
"Alec," she mimicked, smirking up at him, obviously enjoying watching him squirm.  
  
"Can we start again?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes. She looked at him, not saying anything, then whispered "I cant."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she said, looking at the ground.  
  
"What do you mean I wouldn't understand, of course I'll understand. You just have to explain it to me."  
  
She didn't say anything, just kept examining the ground. "Jade, please," he said. He took her hands in his. "Please," he repeated. Begging her with his eyes. She looked up at him and didn't know how to tell him, how to say that she didn't think that she could ever trust him or anyone for that matter again. She saw the hope in his eyes and didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"I'll think about it ok?" she asked, not able to look at him anymore. When he looked at her like that, she just wanted to do whatever he told her to. It wasn't fair.  
  
He looked down at her then seemed to realize that that was the best offer he was gonna get and relented. "OK but then we're gonna talk again alright?" She looked up at him and nodded. He looked down and then asked her "So, we better go and introduce you to everyone, then we have to tell Dix who you are, what you specialized in, you know all that stuff."  
  
She looked up in alarm. "Why do I have to tell anyone that?"  
  
"We're just making up a database of people who are staying here. We even managed to hack into Manticore's old files and get the info on all the X's."  
  
"You have info about all the X's?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Hey are you alright?" Jade had suddenly gone pale.  
  
"Can anyone access these files?"  
  
"Well you usually have to get Dix to get them but yeah anyone can. Why?"  
  
"We have to go talk to Dix now." She pulled him out of the room and back into headquarters. She stopped suddenly, causing him to run into her. Then she screamed "BLAKE!" and ran to the dark haired trangenic talking to Max.  
  
. .  
  
Logan sat in his office, seething at Alec for taking Max away from him again. He was also mad at Max for letting herself be led away. He knew that she loved him, now that the virus was gone he didn't understand why she had shied away from him. He wondered why she still put up with that screw up anyway, then he bolted up. He smiled, he knew a way to get into her heart again, he knew what to do to make Alec seem like the bad guy and him the good guy. He would give Max the one thing that she had wanted most, her family. He looked at the folders spread out in front of him, he had already spent 50 grand getting the cure for the virus from an old Manticore doctor that he had found out about from one of his old contacts. He didn't think that he had the money to send anyone else but he could probably get a message across to them. He knew where some of them were, Jondy, Syl, Krit and Zane. He thought about how much money he had spent on the cure and shook his head. Oh well he thought, there is still more time to reap the benefits. He smiled at the thought of Max in his arms. She would love him again, he was sure. 


	15. Baby sis

"Baby. How are you?" Blake asked her. "And what the hell have you done to your hair and eyes?"  
  
"I didn't think that you'd recognize me," she answered.  
  
"Of course I'd recognize you. Like I could forget you even if I wanted to," he teased.  
  
"Stop being mean to me," she whined and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He pulled her close and shut his eyes, just enjoying the face that she was there and that she was safe.  
  
"Blake, please don't say anything about Manticore. Don't talk about me, or who we were ok? Well you can talk about you but don't say anything about me. I don't want them to know yet," she whispered into his neck. He looked down not understanding but nodded. He was used to doing what she told him to. She whispered some more instructions to him and then turned to introduce him to Alec, only to find herself looking at his retreating back.  
  
"Alec!" she yelled. He kept walking, she yelled again and he stopped and turned around slowly. "Come here, I wanna introduce you to someone." He looked as if he was gonna decline but then she pouted and he had to smile. He walked towards them, wondering if it was possible for his heart to break even more.  
  
"Alec, this is Blake. He was my CO back at Manticore." Blake looked down at her in surprise but then looked at Alec and held out his hand. Alec shook it. Her CO huh? Now that he was close to them he couldn't help but notice that they kind of looked similar. He just stood there looking from one to the other when Jade laughed. "Yeah, we're kinda related."  
  
Blake looked down at her and smiled. "She's my baby sis."  
  
"I'm not a baby," she sputtered.  
  
Alec looked amused and relieved but then spotted Max. She had come next to them and was now looking at them in fascination as well. "Have you met Stacy yet?" he asked her.  
  
She whirled around and said "No." She then turned back and asked them if they had another sibling. Blake looked at "Stacy" and she grinned back at him mischievously. "Yeah we do," he replied. Then he straightened up and said, "I had better go talk to Dix and ask him where I'm staying."  
  
"I'll go with you" Max offered, wanting to get to know this new transgenic. Jade watched them walk away, obviously unhappy. She turned when Alec took her hand. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Max isn't a bad person," he said. Her expression told him everything he needed to know about what she thought of that comment. He couldn't help smiling at that then asked "do you wanna go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be good," she replied.  
  
"Yeah and this way I can introduce you to everyone at once." He stopped when he realized that she had stopped walking.  
  
"I actually remembered that I have a lot of unpacking to do Alec, maybe some other time." He looked disappointed, why did she always freak out when he said that he'd introduce her to others, then he remembered her statement from so long ago. 'I hate it when people look at me.' He remembered thinking that that was stupid, everywhere she went she had people looking at her, she was just so damn beautiful. Even though half the time she didn't seem to realize that people were looking at her.  
  
"You still don't like people looking at you huh?"  
  
She looked surprised. She hadn't thought that he would remember that, but that wasn't it. "Yeah I still don't like it," she replied, hesitantly.  
  
"You never seem to notice it though."  
  
"Trust me, it comes from years and years of practice," she said, smiling.  
  
"I'll help you unpack," he offered, not wanting to leave her side. She was gonna argue with him when she saw how determined he was. "OK," she said, "how bout you go get some food and then meet me at my apartment?"  
  
"OK," he agreed happily, and went off whistling. She looked after him as he left, smiling to herself. She had really missed him.  
  
. .  
  
Max watched the two of them together, then as the blond introduced Blake to Alec. She didn't know what was wrong with her, somehow she felt really attracted to this X. Even more so than Alec. She had just met him and she wanted him. She shook her head trying to clear it, there was something seriously wrong with her. She walked up and looked at them, they really did look alike. She offered to go with him to talk to Dix, she just didn't understand the attraction. Oh well, she thought to herself grinning, it's not like he's bad to look at.  
  
"Dix, this is Blake. He's new and he needs somewhere to stay," she said to the nomaly.  
  
Dix looked up and smiled a greeting. "Hi Blake, can I just get you're designation? We're trying to get a database of who we have at TC, we need a record of what you can do and you're specialties."  
  
"X5-696," Blake replied.  
  
Dix straightened up, looking up at Blake in shock. "696?" he asked astounded. Blake just looked at him and then turned to Max.  
  
"Could you excuse us please?" he said to her, giving her a charming smile. She smiled back and found herself walking away. Hold on she thought to herself, since when do I listen to other people? She looked back at Blake and wondered why Dix had made such a big deal about him. She walked back towards them but they seemed to have come to an agreement about something. "Max could you show Blake where he's supposed to be staying?" Dix asked her.  
  
"Yeah ok." She walked with Blake for a while in silence then found her not able to contain her curiosity anymore. "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied smoothly. "Just asked him a favor." And kept walking. Max fumed, watching him walk away, no one was answering her questions these days and it was annoying her but she didn't want to offend Blake. She needed someone to talk to now that she had turned Alec away from her.  
  
Dix watched them walk away, wondering at the request and at the identity of the person that he had just met. Well this is going to be interesting he thought to himself. What is Max gonna do now the big shots are here? He liked Max but she was just trying to kid herself when she said that they shouldn't fight, that they just had to negotiate. He thought about the new changes that were sure to happen.  
  
. . 


	16. CO

Alec walked into the cafeteria and went to get some food for them when he groaned. Crap he thought, I don't know where her apartment is. He slapped himself on his head then turned at the sound of a giggle.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't kill those brain cells of yours. I mean, you need all that you can get," Cece said, smirking up at him. He glared at her but it just made her laugh harder.  
  
"You know she's right man," Biggs said, trying to keep a straight face. Alec glared at him too then turned to walk back to HQ to see if Dix knew where she was staying, ignoring the guffaws that came as soon as he turned his back. Typical, he thought, Biggs goes along with his woman. He walked up to Dix and said, "Hey man, do you know where Jad.. I mean Stacy is staying?"  
  
"Stacy?" Dix asked, "what's her designation?"  
  
Alec just looked at him in shock. In all this time he had no idea what Jade's designation was. Dix almost smiled at the look on Alec's face, he looked totally flabbergasted at such a simple question. He noticed the look on Dix's face and muttered something, leaving quickly before he made an even bigger fool out of himself. He made his way back to the cafeteria, he got there just in time to see Max and Blake walk in, he also saw over half the transgenics stand to attention and salute as soon as they entered. What the hell he thought. The others just looked around in surprise but then also stood when they saw Alec.  
  
. .  
  
Max walked into the cafeteria and all of a sudden, the room was silent, then there was a rush of people standing and saluting. She looked around in shock. Next to her Blake barked "Stand down, we aren't back at Manticore anymore." The soldiers sat back down again but the ones that stood up later looked towards Alec in confusion, then sat down. She turned to look at Blake. He just smiled and walked to the line as if this was a normal occurrence. Just who the hell are you X5-696 Max thought to herself. She turned to see Alec behind her watching Blake with narrowed eyes. She sighed, she could tell there was gonna be an ego contest. Blake stood there with his food and then wandered over to where Max sat with Alec, Biggs and Cece. Alec looked at Cece, she was one of the one's who had stood to attention. He watched as Blake strolled over and Cece straightened unconsciously. Blake plopped his tray down and smiled at everyone. "Is the food good?" he asked. "Yes Sir." Cece answered, none of the others said anything. Max was still in shock, Alec and Biggs were looking at him with narrowed eyes. He sighed as he looked around the table.  
  
"I haven't seen you three before? Were you in the other compound?" he asked them. "Cece don't call me sir."  
  
"Yes Si." she started. "Blake" he supplied.  
  
"Yes, Blake."  
  
"Yeah we were in the other compound," Alec replied coolly. Not taking his eyes off the stranger.  
  
"What other compound?" Max asked confused.  
  
"The Manticore facility was split in two Max. There were two separate compounds. If you were in one then you didn't really get contact with people in the other," Cece explained. "We were on one side," she pointed to Blake and herself, "they were on the other."  
  
"Designation" Biggs said. Max looked at him in shock, "Biggs we don't go by designations anymore, we have names."  
  
Biggs ignored her, Blake just looked at him coolly. "X5-696" he replied, "You?"  
  
"696?" Biggs whistled, "heard a lot about you. Explains their reaction."  
  
"Yeah well, old habits die hard," he grinned back, "you're designations?" he asked again.  
  
"X5-511" he replied. Blake looked at him and smiled "well I've heard a lot about you too 511, what do you go by now?"  
  
"Biggs" he grinned back. "You?"  
  
"Blake" he said, he turned to Alec "you never told me you're designation Alec?"  
  
"X5-494"Alec answered shortly, Blake almost choked on his food.  
  
"494?! Well, I've heard even more about you." He looked at Alec in interest. "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Max looked at the males at the table, wondering what the hell they were talking about. She snorted at Blake's comment about Alec. "Yeah, you've probably heard about all the times Alec screwed up huh?" She looked at Alec expecting to see a smile on his face but all she got was a cold expression. She sighed inwardly, he was still mad at her. Blake on the other hand was looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Is that how you talk to you're CO?" he asked. Max looked at him confused.  
  
"My CO?" she asked. "Alec's not my CO."  
  
"He's not?" Blake asked. "Well you weren't under my command so you had to be under his." He looked at her weirdly.  
  
"I wasn't under Alec's command and I mean there were heaps of CO's back at Manticore weren't there? Why do you assume that just because I wasn't under your command I would be under his?" she babbled, not liking the way the conversation was going. She knew nothing about the way Manticore operated now. Blake was staring at her even more strangely now and she felt herself go red under his gaze. Alec watched her squirm with satisfaction.  
  
"No," Blake said slowly. "There were only two, one on each side of the facility."  
  
Max looked at him in shock. Only two? And Alec was one of them, so he was important back there. She couldn't quite believe it, this was the man that she blamed for everything that went wrong in her life. This was the man who she thought screwed everything up and yet, he was one of the most important people back at Manticore and she thought that he was just another brain washed soldier.  
  
"How come you don't know this Max? What's you're designation?" Blake asked her curiously.  
  
"I just don't," she stammered, "My designation is X5-452."  
  
Blake looked at her not blinking, then said quietly, "Rogue." Then he stood up and left the table. Max looked at him in shock. She didn't think that he would take it that badly. She looked back at the table, Alec looked at her for a second and then went after Blake. Biggs and Cece wouldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Alec was CO?" she asked them quietly.  
  
"It was an order that we keep it secret," Cece said looking at her. Max looked at her then got up and went after Alec and Blake. 


	17. Bubbles

Alec ran after him. He turned at the sound of footsteps and looked at Alec warily. Alec stopped next to him, they just stood there looking at each other, and then Blake sighed. "Sorry, it was just a shock that's all."  
  
Alec looked at him then answered "Yeah, I know. We're being led by a niner. Kinda scary huh?"  
  
Blake looked up at the statement then smiled. "Yeah, it's just that, they caused us so much pain. Some more than others 494." He turned dead serious eyes onto his companion. "But we both know that she's not the one leading us."  
  
"Yeah I know but Max has saved my ass more than once and she is a good person."  
  
Blake sighed, "yeah I just ...I dunno."  
  
"So you and Jade go way back huh?" he asked as they started walking around TC.  
  
Blake looked at him in surprise. "She told you then?" he asked.  
  
"Told me what?" Alec asked him, confused.  
  
"Nothing," he answered and changed the subject. "So what are we gonna do Boss?"  
  
"Boss?" Alec asked amused.  
  
"Well, you do outrank me and you are alpha to me too soooo..."  
  
"Just as long as there's no confusion," Alec grinned at him and he smiled good naturedly back. "Hey do you know where your sister's staying?"  
  
"I thought that you'd know?" he said.  
  
"Well I tried to find out from Dix but I didn't know her designation."  
  
"You don't know her designation!" Blake said in shock.  
  
"No, she never told me, why?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," he answered distractedly, "Doesn't matter."  
  
They walked back to HQ just in time to see some new arrivals come in. There were a couple of X7's and an X8. Alec craned his neck in interest, this was the first X8 that he had seen in the city. He made a mental note to change the broadcast. He started suddenly when he heard a scream. He pushed his way past Max to see Jade on the ground pinching the cheeks of the X8 boy.  
  
"What are you doing?" he heard Blake say behind him, with affectionate exasperation.  
  
"Look at these cheeks," she giggled looking up at them. "What's your name?" she asked the boy. He muttered something unintelligible and Blake laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should let go of his cheeks?" he suggested.  
  
She glared at him but let go. "I don't have one," he said, rubbing his sore face.  
  
"Well then I'm gonna call you Bubbles ok?" she said and then picked the surprised boy up in her arms. "Dix, he's gonna stay with me ok?" she yelled to him.  
  
"Hey!" Blake called after her. He ran to catch up to her. "Do you think that this is a good idea?" keeping his voice low due to all the people around them but knowing that they could all hear him.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied. Bubbles yawned and she said, "I gotta go Blake, he's tired."  
  
Blake watched her go, a mixture of emotions on his face. He didn't think that this was a good idea. Alec walked up to him. "Why shouldn't the kid stay with her?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Blake bit out, Alec stepped back shocked at the emotion in his voice. "You wouldn't understand." He then followed Jade back to her apartment leaving Alec to look after him in confusion.  
  
. .  
  
He walked into her apartment, saw her lie the sleeping boy on her bed and pull her blankets up over him. He waited outside until she finished. She looked up at him and went back out to the living room. She waited expectantly for the lecture and it came.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "Do you really think that this will."  
  
"I don't care what you say Blake, I'm gonna look after him alright?!"  
  
He looked at her, his expression softening. "You know that this isn't going to help?"  
  
"Well it won't hurt either will it? The kid needs someone to look after him and I'm gonna be the one to do it. At least maybe one of us could get a real childhood Blake." She looked up at him hoping that he would agree. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, he needs a dad?" she smirked.  
  
"Well get Alec to do it. Hey, why haven't you told him anything?"  
  
"Because he doesn't need to know."  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't need to know, he was the other CO for Christ's sake. Of course he needs to know."  
  
"You don't understand," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
He looked at her in shock, he hadn't seen her cry in so long. "What is it?" and she told him. She told him about Max, her heat. Everything. He just held her close, wanting to get rid of her pain but not knowing how. She fell asleep, exhausted from crying and he carried her over to her bed and put her down next to the kid. He smiled as her arm went instinctively over the sleeping boy. He backed out of her room quietly and then sighed to himself. Poor boy he thought, imagine having a name like Bubbles.  
  
. .  
  
Max watched the scene play out in front of her, she watched Blake walk away. She had heard their conversation before, why did Alec outrank Blake if they were both CO's and why was he alpha to him as well. She remembered Blake's reaction and grimaced. She didn't understand, she knew that the transgenics all resented her for escaping but she didn't think that they hated her for it. She went over to talk to Cece.  
  
"Cece do people hate me because I'm rogue?" she asked quietly.  
  
Cece looked up in surprise then glanced away quickly, looking for an escape but not seeing one, sighed and tried to think of an answer to Max's question. "They don't ." she stopped. She opened her mouth to start again but then shut it again.  
  
Max seeing her hesitation then said, "Were you punished for what we did?"  
  
Cece glanced at her quickly and then decided to tell her. "We were punished Max, they put us through tests, psy ops and re-indrocrination. They didn't want us to do the same thing. They played millions and millions of images over saying that traitors will be killed, yada yada. You know crap like that. Everyone got it Max, not just the X's, even some of the nomalies who were still sent out into field. Some just got it worst than others."  
  
"You mean like the twins?" Max whispered, thinking of Alec and Sam.  
  
"Yeah the twins," Cece sighed. She looked at Max's bowed head. "Not all of us hate you Max."  
  
"Yeah but some of you do." She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah some of us just wish we could have been free too you know?" she said wistfully.  
  
Max looked at her and smiled sadly, she looked around and saw Alec talking to Dix and made her way over there.  
  
"Hey" she said tentatively. He looked up at her and nodded. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Changing the broadcast," he answered shortly.  
  
"What broadcast?" she asked, confused.  
  
"The one that tells the transgenics to come to TC."  
  
"I didn't know we had a broadcast."  
  
He didn't say anything. Then turned to Dix and said, "Make sure it tells the younger series to come too, I forgot that they were told to go to ground."  
  
"It's not like you to forget something Alec," Dix smiled. He grinned ruefully back, "Yeah I've just had a lot on my mind." He walked away and heard her behind him.  
  
"What do you want Max?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were CO?" she asked.  
  
"Would you have believed me?"  
  
She didn't say anything. "Exactly," he said. He turned to walk away again when she laid her hand on his.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
He looked down at her. "Max how many times have you called me a screw up?"  
  
She looked down, "I'm sorry," she repeated.  
  
He sighed, "well sorry just isn't going to cut it this time alright? I've had enough of it."  
  
She looked up through her tears to see him walking away.  
  
"Max?" someone said behind her.  
  
"Logan," she said. She turned around, tensing her muscles in case she needed to get away fast.  
  
"Guess what?" he breathed onto her. She stifled the urge to move to the other side of the room.  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to breathe through her mouth. Logan looked and smelt like he hadn't taken a shower in days.  
  
"I found them."  
  
"Found who?"  
  
"You're family."  
  
She stood there in shock. Her family. Her mind reeling. He had found her family. 


	18. Manticore Life

A/N: I just wanna thank you guys for reviewing! Don't worry Kim, I'll be nicer to Max soon, not real soon but soon. I love you all.  
"You've what?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I've found them, well not all of them but some."  
  
"Oh god. Where are they? Are they safe?" she asked.  
  
"Calm down Max, they're fine. I sent a message across to them, they should be here in a couple of days."  
  
"Really?!" Max said totally excited.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, glad to see her happy. He reached out to pull her into his arms when she stepped away. He looked at her, making sure that the hurt he felt showed on his face. He knew that it had worked because she immediately looked apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan but....how long has it been since you've showered?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked down at himself, then smiled when he realized that she wasn't backing away at him, but at his personal hygiene. He knew that she would love him after this. He looked at her with longing in his eyes. "Well do you wanna wait for me up at my apartment?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Max felted horrified but hoped that he wasn't able to tell. "Well I have to go talk to Cece about something so maybe later?" she said, spotting the blonde transgenic sitting in the same spot that she was before.  
  
He looked disappointed. "Alright then but later," he said. She smiled at him and he walked off mollified.  
  
. .  
  
His phone was ringing but he ignored it. Finally it just irritated him too much and he picked it up.  
  
"White."  
  
"Fe nes tol."  
  
"Fe nes tol," he answered, wincing slightly. He had been dreading this conversation.  
  
"What are you going to do now that they are holed up inside that toxic dump?"  
  
"We can't do anything. The government is still keeping a close eye on them, there is military everywhere. There is no way to get to them without suspicion."  
  
"Well you better think of a way. We aren't very happy with your performance White so you had better do something to change our opinions or your help will no longer be needed. Understand?"  
  
"Yes," he answered through clenched teeth, understanding the thinly veiled threat very well.  
  
"Good, Fe nes tol."  
  
He listened to the dial tone, his anger getting stronger and stronger. This is all 452's fault he thought. I will get her, I will kill her but first I have to find out where my son is. He put the phone down and stalked out of the room.  
  
He didn't notice the pair of eyes following his every move, he didn't see the person pick up their own phone and relay everything that White and his confidant had talked about.  
  
. .  
  
Otto sat back in his chair exhausted. He ran his hand through his hair trying to get of the thoughts in his head. He sighed and took out a picture from his wallet. It was of him and his dad. He didn't think that he would ever forget about his father, he had only died a few months ago. He knew that the only reason he was after the transgenics was because he believed that they had killed him. His father had been a worker at Manticore, one of the cleaners there. He remembered asking his father about the kids that had been there when he had been really young. His father had told him stories about them but had made him promise not to tell anyone else. He remembered that his dad had told him that he would get into a lot of trouble if anyone at work had found out about him telling other people what went on at the Manticore facility. He had vowed to keep his silence and he was still keeping that promise today. No one else knew that his dad had been employed there and he intended on it staying that way. He knew that White would probably have a heart attack and then kill him for not telling him. That had been the only reason that he had joined White, because it was obvious that he shared the blinding hatred for transgenics that Otto had. His father had been killed by transgenics and he had resolved to take his revenge, but now. He sighed, they had captured more of those freaks and they had been taken away to be examined. He hadn't really cared about it when it had been the weird looking ones that were being taken, but now it was the ones that looked just like him. He didn't like the idea of people being cut up and used for experiments. He kept telling himself that they weren't human but each time he told himself that he just believed it even less. He sighed again, he didn't know what to do. He turned the photo over to see the familiar scrawl. Otto and Sam.  
  
. .  
  
"Hey Cece," she said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey Max," she replied. "Are you alright?" she asked the brunette as she slumped down in her chair.  
  
"Yeah I just." She sighed. "Cece, you know that I've been out of Manticore for like 10 years now and I just don't understand how things were back there anymore. Can you explain it to me?"  
  
Cece looked at her in surprise, this was the first time that Max had ever wanted to talk about Manticore. Usually she stopped conversation about it as soon as it was brought up. She looked at the dejected transgenic and took pity on her. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Max looked up in surprise. She hadn't thought that Cece would actually talk to her about it. "Well...everything," she finally managed to utter.  
  
"OK," Cece took a deep breath and began. "Well you already know that it was split into two but it wasn't always like that. First we started off with our original unit." Max nodded and she continued, "Then some units were split and put into other units." Max nodded again, she remembered that, their unit had been given 3 extra soldiers but they hadn't really paid any attention to them because they were already planning their escape, which happened a week later so she hadn't got to know any of the new soldiers and they had kept to themselves anyway.  
  
Cece kept talking "Well they kept doing it. First there were only a couple of soldiers added, then there were complete units put together. They had picked the CO's already but then there were fights as to who the units were going to listen to, their own CO or their new one. It stopped as they got older though because they soon made their own alpha line."  
  
"Alpha line? What's that?" Max asked remembering that Blake and Alec had talked about it.  
  
"Well, you know that we have different animal genes in us right?" she asked making sure that Max understood before she went any further. "Well it's due to the instincts in our genes that make us line up in order of who is more important. It wasn't that bad with the females but the males, they were terrible." She shook her head at the thought. "They had to fight it out and everything. It was just so typical though." She sniffed with contempt.  
  
"I don't understand," Max said. "How did they work out who was more important?"  
  
"It's in our instincts Max, have you ever got the feeling that you were intimidated by some one even though you didn't know them, or you felt like you had to do something just because they told you to? Well that's your instincts coming into play."  
  
Max looked at her, deep in thought. She didn't think that she had ever been intimidated by anyone. Then she remembered how she had jumped to do Blake's bidding. "Blake is an alpha isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah he is, there aren't many people that outrank him or are alpha to him." She looked at Max who nodded at her to continue. "Well after a while the groups just got bigger and bigger, there were 2 CO's in our compound and then finally one. We were all being led by one person and it was the same for the other compound. We were being led by someone we trusted, someone we knew would never let us down."  
  
Max looked at her. She was starting to understand, well sort of. But there was one thing that she wanted to know. "Cece where am I on the alpha line?"  
  
Cece looked at her, "Don't you know?" she asked in amazement.  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
"Well Max, you are the alpha female in here now, I thought that you would know that?"  
  
"No," she answered, "I didn't. What makes me alpha female?"  
  
"Our instincts just tell us that you are Max."  
  
"Oh ok. So then who is alpha male?"  
  
"Alec of course."  
  
"Why not Blake?"  
  
"Because Alec was CO and he is alpha to Blake."  
  
"But I thought that Blake was CO too?"  
  
Cece looked surprised and was about answer when Blake himself appeared.  
  
"So ladies, how are we tonight?"  
  
"Good." They chorused.  
  
"Good. Cece, can I talk to you for a moment? Max I think that Joshua wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh ok," Max said and walked off.  
  
"Don't say anything," Blake hissed at Cece as soon as Max was out of earshot.  
  
"What?" she said alarmed.  
  
"Direct order Cece. Nothing else about Manticore. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." She replied instantly.  
  
"Good" he replied and walked off to talk to Dix again. 


	19. Responsibilities

A week later.  
  
"Blake have you seen Jade lately?" Alec asked, distractedly.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"It's just that she never seems to come out of her apartment except at roll call and then disappears with that kid for the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh well, maybe she just wants to be alone?" Blake suggested hoping to get Alec to stop asking.  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's just that we still have to talk."  
  
"About Max?" he asked.  
  
"Did she tell you?" Alec asked him in surprise.  
  
"She's my sister. Of course she told me."  
  
"You don't hate me?" Alec asked, slightly fearful of the answer, he liked Blake. He was fun to have around and if Blake went off then half the transgenics went with him.  
  
"No, I don't hate you and I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault. Its just that Jade has had some major trust issues before and she's still kind of scared of getting back with you."  
  
"Scared?!" he exclaimed. "Why is she scared?"  
  
"Because she thinks that you might hurt her again," he answered simply.  
  
"But you don't believe I will?" Alec asked.  
  
"No, but I'm not the one you need to convince Alec. She is, but I feel sorry for you. Getting Jade to do something she doesn't want to do is hard. Getting her to trust you again is going to be even harder."  
  
"I know," Alec sighed, "but I can do it."  
  
"That's the spirit," Blake grinned. Alec smiled back at him.  
  
"Hey guys, we got another one of those messages again," Dix yelled.  
  
Blake and Alec exchanged dark looks. For the past week they had been getting messages from a stranger, messages that were informing them about White and the Familiars. They didn't know who was sending them and they weren't sure if they trusted the information that was being sent. It was being sent to them on a scrambled channel and they just couldn't trace it. The last couple of messages had been telling them that White was arranging am army to come and get the transgenics out by force. They believed that because the same thing had been suggested by the government a few days ago. The thing was, the message came before the public were informed, which meant that it was an insider telling them. It had not passed through the Senate though, there were people out there who were supporting the transgenics, just not enough. Strangely their spokesman was a man called Reagen Ronald. Good old Normal, he really would do anything for his golden boy. The new message said simply - Be careful, they will come soon. The army will not attack but the others will.  
  
So simply, the government wont attack but the familiars will. Great just great Alec thought to himself. How the hell are they going to get in though, the military was still surrounding TC and they didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. If they were going to fight for their own survival, then they had better be prepared. We have to start training again, Alec thought. He looked around and saw Max there. She had been different this past week. After she had found out about him being CO she had started to listen to him more and she wasn't as bitchy. But maybe that was just because of Blake he thought, looking at them together now. Wonder what Jade thinks of that he thought with amusement. Jade. Where is she anyway? He wandered over to Max and Blake and said, "We have to start training, we need to be fit and alert. We need more guns and more supplies."  
  
Max looked outraged. "You can't start training them again. They're free now Alec. What are you thinking?!"  
  
He groaned inwardly. Looks like Max the bitch was still here, he had been wrong to think that she had mellowed. He was about to argue with her when Blake interrupted.  
  
"Max, it's a good idea, we need to be prepared for everything. If they are attacking us we have to be able to protect ourselves," he caught Alec's eye and he slipped away to let Blake talk to her. Good old Blake he thought, thank god he's here.  
  
He walked around looking for Jade. He heard the sound of children yelling and went toward the noise. There were about 10 X8 kids standing there, playing with an old basketball, and just tossing it to each other. More and more of the younger children had come into TC in the past few days, they were being swamped by 5 year olds Alec grinned. He saw Bubbles there and knew that she had to be around here somewhere. He saw her sitting on some stairs watching the kids.  
  
"Hey you," he said.  
  
"Hey," she smiled back at him.  
  
"Watcha doing?" he asked.  
  
"Just watching them play."  
  
"He's got heaps of friends now Jade, he wont die if you leave him for a few moments."  
  
"I know, I just like to make sure."  
  
"Jade, no one is going to hurt them." He moved so that she was facing him.  
  
"I know, I just well.."  
  
"Maybe you should start hanging around people your own age huh?" he grinned. "Or are you more comfortable here?"  
  
She slapped his arm but grinned back at him. Bubbles saw them and ran over, jumping onto Alec's back.  
  
"Piggyback!" he yelled.  
  
"Piggyback?!" Alec said in mock outrage. "I ain't no piggy," and with that he started running around with Bubbles hanging onto him, laughing. The other X's watched and laughed with him.  
  
Jade sat back and watched them with a smile on her face. He was right, she should start hanging around with them more, she just didn't feel like it. She looked at Bubbles as he climbed off Alec and another boy climbed on. He was becoming friends with these kids, soon he probably wouldn't need her anymore. She sighed, she was starting to sound like his mother. Even though she sort of was, every one of those kids came to her when they were scared or just lonely and she did the best she could to help them. She watched Bubbles put his arm around Skye. He had told her in secret that he was going to look after Skye like she looked after him, she smiled at the thought. Looks like Bubbles just got himself a new sister. Skye was always with them, she sometimes even slept with them. She had made sure that all of the X8's were put in a room near hers so she could watch them. Dix had agreed readily, though he was starting to ask Blake about her. Guess it's about time to take my responsibilities back she thought with a sigh. It isn't fair to Blake if I keep doing this. With that she stood up, yelled to Alec that she was going back to her apartment and ran off. He had been too preoccupied with teaching them how to play basketball. Like he knew how to play himself. He had just watched it on his precious boob tube. She smiled, she was starting to remember why she loved Alec in the first place. Maybe she thought, just maybe I can trust him again.  
  
A/N: just wanted to thank u for reviewing again. I've also got the next couple of chapters written already so I'm gonna update real quick. Luv ya all. 


	20. Fake hair and eyes

She looked in the mirror and sighed as she pulled her wig off and removed her contacts. This was the first morning that she was going to roll call looking like herself and she knew that there was going to be some serious explaining to do. She looked out. "Bubbles are you ready?" she yelled.  
  
She heard scuffling from the bedroom and then a muffled "yeah." She smiled, that boy was so clumsy sometimes. Lazy too she thought looking at the clock, she stepped out into the living room and yelled again, "We're going to be late!"  
  
"No we're not," he answered, then smirked. "You're gonna be late."  
  
She looked at him and sighed. "You are spending way to much time with Alec you know that?" He just grinned up at her. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait, aren't you gonna put your fake hair and eyes on?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I thought that no one was supposed to know that you had black hair? I thought that me and Skye were supposed to keep it a secret?" he pouted.  
  
"Yeah I know but you don't have to keep it secret anymore ok?"  
  
"OK, but I liked knowing something that no one else did," he grumbled as he walked out.  
  
She looked at him fondly and ruffled his hair. " I know, I'll tell you my next secret ok?"  
  
He looked up happily. "OK."  
  
She leaned down to whisper in his ear and he leaned closer to her to make sure that no one overheard. Then she grabbed him and started tickling him. He screamed with laughter and started running away from her. "Come back here!" she yelled after him, chasing him all the way to HQ.  
  
She stopped in one of the corridors that led to the centre, the meeting had already started. She was late. Oh well she thought to herself, then she spotted the human leaning on the wall and grinned wickedly. She crept up to him, not making a noise and just as she was right behind him, blew in his ear.  
  
Logan jumped in fright, there was something behind him. He turned around to face a laughing Jade. He just stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say. He didn't think that she would come back and now that she was, he was starting to feel guilty for what he had done. She hadn't done anything wrong, she had just been caught into his own vendetta. She was still laughing at him, then whispered "I'm watching you Logan." Then walked off, he wondered what she had meant by that. The look in her eyes had been so cold. Oh well he thought to himself. I don't have to worry, I have Max to protect me. He looked over at Max and saw her with Blake. His eyes narrowed, what was she doing with him? She was gonna answer a lot of questions later he thought huffily.  
  
Jade wandered into command still giggling at Logan's reaction. She stopped in the doorway and thought for a while before she went in. She had already talked to Blake about this yesterday and he supported her decision. He had actually been trying to get her to do this for the past week but she had brushed him off. He had also told her that he liked Max. She hadn't been happy about it but if he was happy then that was all that mattered. She didn't have to like it though she thought with a grin. Well here goes nothing and walked in, noting the silence that came as soon as she came into view.  
  
. .  
  
Max had just finished roll call and realized that Stacy was missing. She turned to talk to Blake about it when she realized that the room had just become silent. She looked around to see what had caused the disturbance when she saw Jade walk in. She just looked down at her in shock. Next to her she heard Blake whisper, "That's my girl. Go sis." She looked at him surprised, then remembered that he had another sibling, then grew uncomfortable at the thought of Blake knowing what had happened between her and Jade. She jumped in surprise at the noise of people blurring around the room and standing to attention. She looked down to see half the transgenics rearranging themselves around the room and realized with a shock that they were standing in line in order of their unit groups. She gaped down at them wondering what had brought this on.  
  
"Unit ready ma'am," someone yelled.  
  
"Unit ready ma'am"  
  
"Unit ready ma'am"  
  
She looked down to see all the CO's of each individual unit line up and report to Jade. What the hell are they doing she thought. Why are they reporting to her?  
  
Jade just looked at them and then signaled for silence. It came immediately. "Listen up," she said. "I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this once. This is not Manticore, you don't go by what I say anymore. You listen to Max and Alec. Don't stand at attention when you see me, just treat me like an ordinary person. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," came the resounding answer.  
  
Jade flinched. "And don't call me ma'am." She turned to the nearest transgenic near her that wasn't standing to attention. "Do I look old enough to be called ma'am to you?" she asked, pretending to be insulted. The X looked her up and down then grinned, "No, you don't. No way in hell." He whistled.  
  
"Conner, that's enough," she heard Alec bark and turned around to face him. Shrugging sheepishly at the look on his face. 


	21. She's Back

What the hell is happening he thought as he watched Jade give her orders to the X's. He looked over at Blake but he was watching Jade, Max had a look of shock on her face but he didn't know whether that was just from seeing Jade again or from watching the transgenics. He heard her asking Conner if she looked old enough to me called ma'am and Conner's reply had been enough to snap him out of his stupor, a feeling of protectiveness running through him. She had turned around and looked at him, she looked slightly embarrassed he thought. He stared at her for a moment then told Max to continue with the meeting. He watched as Max visibly recollected her thoughts and watched Jade walk over to the side of room, leaning against the wall to listen. He looked again at Max but then realized that even though she was opening and closing her mouth, there was no sound coming out, so he decided to continue the meeting.  
  
"Well people, we have Intel that tells us that the Familiars will be coming to attack us soon. We need to start up all our training again and we need to start training the younger kids," he had seen Max's eyes immediately fly to his at that sentence but waved her silent. He knew that she was going to argue with him but then Blake put his arm on her shoulder and whispered something. She immediately stiffened and remained quiet. He continued, "I don't want for them to fight but they are going to have to learn how to protect themselves in case something happens to us." He glanced over at Max and she nodded. "We are going to start the program today, Dix and Luke have compiled the lists of people with similar abilities and you will be training together. Some of you will have been assigned to watch the kids but that job is on a rotational basis so everyone can teach the kids what they know, that way they will have all the specialties down. Any questions?" There were none so he said, "OK, meeting is over, go to Luke and Dix, they have the lists ready."  
  
He watched them wander over to see what groups they were in then turned to find Jade standing behind him.  
  
"Hey," she said, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey," he replied. They just stood there for a while, each not knowing what to say to the other. He heard a cough behind him and saw Max and Blake standing there. Max looked at Jade and said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"It's a free country," Jade replied.  
  
"Alone?" Max said.  
  
Jade looked at her for a second, contemplating whether she should draw this out for longer or to take pity on the girl. The second option won, "Yeah sure."  
  
Alec and Blake watched as they walked off. "I really don't want to be Max now," Blake said.  
  
"Neither would I," Alec said, running his hand through his hair. "Neither would I. So what did you say to Max before?"  
  
"Oh I just told her that arguing with the CO in front of the others is like disobeying a direct order."  
  
"Max has never had a problem with disobeying orders before."  
  
Blake laughed, "Yeah, I kinda got that idea. She's starting to understand though, sort of."  
  
"Yeah, sort of," Alec snorted. "So you wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?"  
  
"Well, Jade kind of lied when she said that I was her CO."  
  
"What do mean kind of lied?" Alec said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, the thing is she's kinda well...she's my CO."  
  
"She's what?!" Alec said in astonishment.  
  
"She's my CO," Blake said, slowly and clearly just to piss Alec off.  
  
Alec glared at him and he smiled. "So, you aren't the leader of the other compound, she is?"  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"Why didn't she ever tell me?" he burst out.  
  
"Well you never asked," Blake shrugged.  
  
Alec looked at him, oh if looks could kill Blake thought to himself grinning. "Anyway," he continued, "you're in charge here so it doesn't really matter does it?"  
  
"No, it does matter. I want to know why no one else bothered to tell me that you weren't CO."  
  
"Because it was a direct order from my baby sister that no one tells."  
  
"So they all knew that she was here?" he asked.  
  
"No, they didn't. I gave the order."  
  
"So what are you? Her second?" Alec said, looking at Blake.  
  
"Yeah I am, just like Biggs is yours right?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Alec smiled, he remembered seeing the look on Bigg's face when Jade had walked in, oh it was hilarious.  
  
. .  
  
"So..are you going to say something or just look at me?" Jade asked, slightly amused.  
  
Max opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again but the same thing happened. Jade looked at her, trying to keep the smile off her face. "I'm kinda sick of the name Stacy now so I think that I'll go back to Jade, what do you think?" she asked her innocently.  
  
Max's mouth dropped open again and her breathing suddenly got very rapid when she saw the look in Jade's eyes. Jade looked at her, wondering why she was hyperventilating. Finally she couldn't take it take anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"Max, sweetie, do you remember how to breathe normally? It's simple, in and out, in and out," she said, in mock concern. Then started laughing again at the look of indignation of Max's face. Max opened her mouth to reply but Jade pinned her gaze again and she found that she couldn't stare back at her. She forced herself to look up again but then found that she couldn't draw her eyes away from Jade's. Jade finally released her gaze on Max and she found that she could breathe properly again. She just stood there looking at her.  
  
"So..what have you got planned for my units?" she asked.  
  
"YOUR units?!" Max finally stammered.  
  
"Yeah, my units," Jade repeated coldly.  
  
"I ..well. I ..um," Max started,. "Jade, I just wanna explain first..."  
  
"I know that it wasn't your fault Max, you can't control your heat. But that doesn't mean that I have to forgive you for what you did alright?" Jade said.  
  
"Yeah, OK," Max said. "It was a stupid thing to do and .."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it. I'm just saying now that if you do anything to hurt Blake you are gonna wish that you never met me. Understand?" she said, her eyes flashing.  
  
Max gulped and nodded. She didn't understand it, why couldn't she even talk to Jade without freaking out. She knew that it had nothing to do with what had happened with Alec, it was pretty obvious that Jade had put it behind her but...she just couldn't argue with her. She shook her head, usually she could argue with anyone. Then Cece's words came into her head. "It's in our instincts Max, have you ever got the feeling that you were intimidated by some one even though you didn't know them, or you felt like you had to do something just because they told you to? Well that's your instincts coming into play." Omigod Max thought, that means that Jade is alpha to me. She moved uncomfortably, Cece had also told her that she was alpha female here, but now what was going to happen.  
  
Jade watched Max as she seemed to go into her own world. "Hello, is anyone is there?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Max's eyes.  
  
Max shook herself and found herself blushing at Jade's expression. "Well now we have that sorted how about we go train huh?" Jade said.  
  
"Yeah ok," Max replied.  
  
"Like I said before Max, you and Alec are in charge here so you do what you think is right ok? But if you put my units in unnecessary danger, you answer to me."  
  
Max nodded, she wouldn't know what to do anyway, Alec usually organized the raids and stuff, she spotted Logan coming towards her and groaned quietly.  
  
Jade looked over at her in surprise, Max looked back in desperation. Jade grinned and whispered, "I'll send Blake." Then walked off towards the guys.  
  
"Hey Logan," Max said, tiredly.  
  
"Hey Max, so what is happening here huh?" he said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Well for starters what is happening with you and that Blake guy. Secondly, why the hell is Alec telling them what to do? You are the one is charge here, not Alec. The runes on your body say that. Why is Alec saying that you have to start training again anyway, and why are the kids going to be trained. They don't need this, they just have to learn how to be normal."  
  
"Logan!" Max cut in. "Alec is in charge here because they are used to taking orders form him. They won't listen to me because all I am to them is a rogue. I left them and they were punished for my actions. Don't say anything," she said when she saw that he was going to argue with her. "The runes on my body? The new ones don't say anything much, just that it is my blood that has something to do with the coming and they don't say anything about me being in charge. The kids are going to be trained because they aren't just kids Logan, they are soldiers and they will be treated like soldiers. They have to learn how to protect themselves. Weren't you listening to anything that Alec was saying?"  
  
"Yeah but he is just such an idiot I didn't think that anyone else was going to listen either."  
  
"He's not an idiot, you old bafoon," someone said behind them. They turned to face Jade and Blake. Max was trying to keep the smile off her face and Logan was sputtering in anger. "At least Alec is smart enough to know when he's not wanted," Jade continued, looking pointedly at Logan.  
  
"I am wanted here," he said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah uh huh," Jade said, the look on her face complementing the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"You do need me, you need me to do the hacking and my contacts," Logan said hotly, "tell them Max." he looked over at her.  
  
Max looked at Logan, then back to Jade and Blake. She looked at Logan again and opened her mouth when Blake cut in. "Save it Max. We don't want to hear it." Max looked at him in shock, he just stared back, no emotion showing on his face. "Let's go Jade," he led her by the arm and they went off, leaving Max to look after them forlornly. Logan on the other hand was enjoying his victory, he leaned over to Max when she pulled away from him.  
  
"Max!" he said.  
  
"I have to go Logan," she said and ran off after them.  
  
He stared after her angrily, she had never answered his question about Blake.  
  
A/N: sorry guys, my computer crashed and it took my files with it. This was the last chapter that I could find so im gonna have to go write the other ones again. Sorry. 


	22. Access Denied

Max sat down in HQ frustrated. She had spent the past half-hour looking for Blake or Jade but they were nowhere to be found. She wanted to explain to them, she had thought that Blake liked Logan even though it was pretty obvious Jade didn't. She didn't understand his reaction, he didn't even give her a chance to explain. She looked around the room and then spotted Dix at the computers, she wandered over there, there was something that she wanted to find out.  
  
"Hey Dix," Max began.  
  
"Hey Max," he replied.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what do you need?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you had completed the files on all the people at TC?"  
  
"Yeah I finished last night. Why?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering if I could get a look at some of them?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Who's do you want to look at?"  
  
"Jade's."  
  
"Oh sorry Max. I can't do that."  
  
"What do you mean you cant do that?" Max asked surprised.  
  
"Well, it's just that Blake told me to block hers and that no one is allowed to open it unless they get his permission or hers," he said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Why?" Max asked, mystified.  
  
"I don't know," Dix said and then turned away quickly.  
  
"Dix. Tell me. I know that you know. You are a really bad liar you know?"  
  
"Look Max, I'm sorry but I cant. Maybe if you ask Blake then he'll open it for you?"  
  
"When did Blake tell you to block it off?"  
  
"Oh the first day that he was here."  
  
"The first day!"  
  
"Yeah," Dix answered, "you were with him remember?"  
  
Max looked at him, deep in thought. That was the day that he told her leave for a while and she had just gone and done it, happily. Then she looked confused. Cece had told her that Alec was alpha to Blake but how come she had never been intimidated by Alec and she had never done anything that he had wanted her too either. She looked around.  
  
"Hey Dix, do you know where Cece is?"  
  
"Ummmm I think that she's the one training the kids now."  
  
"Oh OK. Well thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He watched her walk away, wondering why she had wanted to look at Jade's file. He sighed, it would be better if she never read it. He knew that Max felt responsible for all the transgenics and she'd feel real bad if she found out about some of the things in Jade's file.  
  
"Hey Cece!" Max yelled.  
  
"Hey, how are you Max?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine." She turned to watch the kids, some were sparring, and others were getting taught about all different weapons. Max shuddered when she saw the guns lying there.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Cece asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well you know how you said that Alec was alpha to Blake but Blake was alpha to me?"  
  
Cece nodded and Max continued, "well then how come I never feel intimidated by Alec?"  
  
Cece turned to look at Max, she sometimes forgot that Max hadn't been at Manticore for as long as she was and that she didn't really understand things. "Well, you don't feel it because he doesn't show it Max. You don't go around all day and feel intimidated by people but if they are pushed for authority or they want you to do something than they can express it. It's like you talking to me now. You're alpha to me but I don't feel like I have to jump to your bidding, but I would if you really wanted me to do something. I think its just something in your will power. I don't really know how to explain it but you just end up doing things because they want you to do it. Alec probably never pushed you to do anything that you didn't want to do, so you never found out. Or maybe he just didn't want you to know." Cece shrugged, looking at Max.  
  
Max was staring at the kids, each now getting a go at the weapons in front of them. She sort of understood. Now that she was thinking about it, Alec had never pushed her to do anything that she hadn't wanted to do. She blushed, it was always the other way around. She made him do things he didn't want to do. She looked up and caught Cece staring at her, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know where Alec is..." Max started when someone yelled her name.  
  
"MAX!"  
  
She turned around. Crap she thought, it's Logan. She put on a smile and walked over to him. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I just got a message from Krit. He said that they'll be here tonight. I've got the rendezvous point here."  
  
Max looked at him, then jumped onto him, hugging him wildly. He hugged her back, he knew that he would be able to win her back. He knew that there was no way that she could ever love anyone except him now. He smiled happily into her hair. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered a thank you.  
  
"No problem, do you want to get ready and then we'll go and meet them?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she said, then pulled away from him and ran away to get changed with Logan following behind her.  
  
Cece watched them go with narrowed eyes, it was obvious to everyone that Blake wanted Max, he just didn't want to force her into anything. This stupid human was in to way, she didn't know what he had said to Max to make her wanna hug him. She shuddered, there was nothing in hell that could make her hug Logan, that was just sick. She stood up as Case walked over to relieve her of duty.  
  
"Case, you know where Blake is?" she asked.  
  
"No, sorry," he answered. "Why?"  
  
"Just that Ordinary messing with Max again."  
  
"Oh," Case laughed, "well then you'd better hurry up and tell him to claim his woman." "Claim!" Cece exclaimed, glaring at Case.  
  
"Yeah, claim," he repeated, enjoying the indignation in her eyes. "Just like Biggs claimed you."  
  
She snorted and walked off, ignoring his chuckles. Claim my ass she thought. 


	23. Truths

Alec wandered around TC watching everyone train, then he spotted Joshua.  
  
"Hey Josh, haven't seen you in ages buddy!" he said.  
  
Joshua turned to reveal a bundle in his hands. "I've been helping Gem look after Harmony," he said. "Then Joshua have to organize food."  
  
"So you've been kept busy huh?" Alec asked amused.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I saw Jade before. I show her the piano I found."  
  
"There's a piano here?" Alec asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, wanted to show Alec but Alec busy too," he grinned. The baby in his arms mumbled something and he started rocking it. "Joshua must go or baby wake up."  
  
"Sure buddy, have fun," Alec said, "wait, where's the piano?"  
  
"On the Fifth street."  
  
"Thanks buddy." He then wandered off to look for the piano, he needed to relax. He also needed to find Blake. Dix had told him that Max had been asking to see Jade's file and when he had refused she hadn't seemed too happy. Alec had then asked him why he had refused to show her the file, it was supposed to be open to everyone at TC. Dix had just shrugged and said something about Blake so he was going to ask Blake about it. He rounded the corner when his sensitive ears picked up music. He snuck into the room quietly, Jade was sitting at the piano, playing a song. She turned when she sensed someone else in the room. She relaxed when she saw that it was him.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey, what song was that?" he asked, he had really like that song.  
  
"Um, it's by Bryan Adams. It's called 'Everything I do, I do it for you.'  
  
"It's a really nice song."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "it is. It was Sam's favorite."  
  
"Sam?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer, just kept staring at the keys. She looks so sad and small he thought to himself.  
  
"Jade, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she whispered.  
  
"Tell me," he insisted.  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you wont understand."  
  
"That's what you said last time Jade and we still haven't talked about last time. So you pick. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you or continue with what we started?"  
  
She looked at her hands, contemplating. Then she took a deep breath and said, "what were we talking about last time?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise, he had thought that she would want to talk about this. Then his eyes narrowed that just means that this must really be bugging her. When he didn't say anything she looked over at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, I asked you if we could start over again and you said no, then you said you'd think about it. Well you've had time to think about it so what?"  
  
She sighed again and thought for a while before she said anything. "Alec, you know that I love you," she started then stopped when she saw the joy in his eyes, "but," and the joy was gone and replaced with pain. "But I just. Every time I look at you all I see is Max." she hesitated, this was so hard, how could she make him understand. "It's the damn photographic memory coming into play," she said to try and lighten things up, it didn't work. He still looked downcast, she sighed again, "I know that you didn't do it deliberately but I just. I don't know." She covered her face with her hands.  
  
He watched her struggle with what she was trying to say. He still didn't understand what it was she was trying to say to him but what he did get was that she didn't want him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She didn't resist, just lay there in his arms. Something Blake said came into his mind then. "Jade," he said, "Blake said something about you having trust problems before you met me."  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"What was that about?" he said, looking down at her.  
  
"Just stuff," she answered.  
  
"Ja-ade," he said, "you said you wanted to talk about this remember? So talk to me."  
  
He felt her grip on his jacket tighten then she straightened up and said, "do you know why I decided to trust you Alec?"  
  
"No," he answered truthfully.  
  
She looked down and answered him with her head bent. "I know that this is going to sound horrible." She stopped then took a deep breath and continued, "I thought that because you had been hurt before and that you knew how it felt, you wouldn't ever do that to me."  
  
Alec looked at her in shock. She was with him because he thought that he wouldn't hurt her after what had happened with Rachel. Well that didn't really work did it he thought to himself bitterly. She was still looking at her hands when he tilted her face so she was looking at him. "You're right. I do know how much it hurts, that's why I wont ever do anything to hurt you intentionally."  
  
She stared back at him, not really understanding what was happening. "I know that I wont ever do anything to hurt you Jade, I also know that there is nothing that we can do about our memories which is why I'm asking you if we can start over. Do you think that we can do that?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She felt the smile cross her face. He did understand. Well sort of anyway, but he was getting there which is all that counts. "You know that it can't be the same as before right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I'll do anything to make it better okay?"  
  
She nodded happily then said, "does that mean you'll get me some ice tea?"  
  
"Ice tea!" he said in disbelief. "You want iced tea."  
  
"Yeah," she smirked.  
  
"You little..." then he started tickling her. She tried to get away from him but found that his other arm was just holding her there, she couldn't move. She turned so that she was facing him then kissed him. His hands immediately stilled and she took the opportunity to jump off his lap and ran off laughing. He sat in shock for a moment then started chasing her out of the building. He tackled her and they lay on the ground laughing, breathless. He looked over at her, she looked so happy. He didn't want to ruin the mood but there was something that he wanted to know.  
  
"So what were you upset about before?"  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Can we talk about it later?" she asked as she buried her head into his chest.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned. She was such a baby. "Later." 


	24. Familiars

"I don't believe this!" Alec growled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blake asked, concerned.  
  
"We were attacked on the raid by the dock."  
  
"Attacked! By who?"  
  
Alec gave him a look and Blake sighed. "Familiars."  
  
Logan looked over at them. "How bad is it?"  
  
"We have five injured, two seriously," Alec answered shortly. "C'mon Blake, we gotta get down there."  
  
"Right after you buddy."  
  
Logan watched their retreating backs with narrowed eyes. There were only two of them, what made them think that they could take on the familiars? Especially since Alec is the one going he thought with contempt. Alec couldn't do anything right, it's a good thing that he has Blake along with him or he'd be in trouble.  
  
....................................  
  
"We need medics over here!" Blake yelled, carrying Alec into the HQ.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked.  
  
"He..." Blake started but Logan interrupted.  
  
"God he got himself shot again. Why do you even let him out Max, you don't need this, you cant have everyone trying to look after him! I mean he can't even...."  
  
"Will you shut up!" Blake yelled at him. "He didn't get himself shot because he was incompetent. He got shot because he pushed ME out of the road! What the hell is wrong with you! Why cant you just.."  
  
"HEY! Come on." Max cut in, trying to play peacemaker. "We have to get him to the infirmary."  
  
Blake complied but still shot Logan an icy glare as he went. Max sighed. "Logan, what is wrong with you? Why cant you just lay off Alec for once?"  
  
"Why are you sticking up for him?" Logan asked astonished. "You were always telling me about how he used to screw everything up and."  
  
"Well my opinion of him has changed ok?" Max said heatedly. "I know for a fact now that he isn't just some moron who looks out for himself ok?" Then walked off leaving Logan surrounded by angry transgenics. He looked around and decided it was a good time to leave.  
  
"Thank God." Some one said and there was a collective laugh, they were all pleased that his highness had left.  
  
..................................  
  
"Blake!" Dix yelled.  
  
"What is it man?" Blake sprinted up to him.  
  
"LOOK! This was sent to us as one of those message things. Someone hacked into the police surveillance system and they've got our fight on hoverdrone footage. They have White and all the familiars on there!"  
  
Blake stared intently at the screen. He smiled, "This is great Dix! Now we can show the world that we aren't the ones that they have to look out for and White will be out of his job and he wont be able to start waging the war on all Trannies anymore." He let out a wild cheer and everyone in HQ joined in. "I have to go talk to Alec about this! He'd want to know." He walked off but then stopped and turned around again. "Dix, have you figured out who is sending these things?"  
  
"No, I haven't sorry."  
  
"That's alright, I'm just glad that whoever it is on our side." He walked away.  
  
"Yeah," Dix breathed, "so am I."  
  
.................................  
  
That afternoon an Eyes-Only broadcast went out to the whole city. It showed the fight between the Familiars and the Transgenics, it showed the Transgenics losing the fight and from the video you also hear White saying, "Where is 452? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! Tell me and I won't drag out your death. I don't see why you're protecting these human scumbags. I mean they're even worse than you are! Once our plague sweeps through, they won't be around anymore anyway. So just tell me where she is?!"  
  
Everyone watching recognized White from his anti-transgenic talks on TV, they wandered around asking each other what he meant by plague and why humans won't be around anymore. Then EO decided to explain, he told them about the breeding cult, the Familiars, everything. The cable hack lasted longer than sixty seconds but that didn't matter. He was inside TC, safe from White.  
  
White on the other hand wandered out of his office to be surrounded by police officers. He hadn't been near a TV all day and had not seen the broadcasts. He understood what was happening though and took out all the officers in front of him, he ran out to his car only to find Clement there. "Special Agent in charge, White. How are you today?" White looked around and swore. It looked like they had the whole swat team here. He stood still and let them take him in, the conclave will not be happy about this he thought to himself.  
  
....................................  
  
Alec had come out of the infirmary all patched up and happy. Blake had told him about the broadcasts and how White was now in custody. He was whistling to himself happily as he walked into HQ when he saw her. He sneaked up behind her and reached out to tickle her when, "Don't even think about it Alec." She turned around and smirked at him, "You aren't that good you know?" He gave her his puppy dog look and she sighed and put her arms around him. "You are hopeless you know?" she said into his chest. He put his arms around her and grinned, "I know."  
  
"Come on," she said, "time to do your job."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.  
  
"Military leader Sgt. Wilson wants to talk to you."  
  
"What the.why?"  
  
"Apparently since we aren't the ones that are trying to kill the WHOLE human race, they want our help in trying to bring the Familiars down.  
  
"Oh so the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"  
  
"Yeah something like that." She grimaced, "They want our help NOW. They didn't want our help a week ago when they thought that we were just animals but NOW they want our help."  
  
Alec laughed, "Yeah well. They just didn't know what they had did they?"  
  
Jade glared up at him, "It's not funny."  
  
"I know." He sighed and walked up to the screen. "Sgt. Wilson, let's get down to business shall we?" he said, his voice hard and his eyes cold.  
  
A/N: tell me what you think. This was just my way of getting rid of the Familiars, I could think of any other way. 


	25. Together Again

Max paced around the room nervously. She looked at her watch again. "Logan I thought that you said they'd be here by now?!"  
  
"They said they would be, they might just be running a little late ok? Calm down."  
  
"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down. This is my family. I haven't seen them in so long and you're telling me to calm down!"  
  
"Look."  
  
The door to the warehouse opened and four figures appeared. Max whirled around and looked at them. She recognized Syl and Krit but the other two were harder to place. "Jondy? Zane?" she cried and ran over to them.  
  
"Maxie!" they all yelled and pulled her into a big group hug. They stood there for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being safe, with their family.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Um..we should be getting back, they'll be worried about us."  
  
They four new comers looked over at the speaker. "Who's this?" Zane asked.  
  
"I'm Logan, Max's boyfriend."  
  
"Oh," Jondy said, "Boyfriend huh?" She took in Max's red face and glare and decided not to say anything more after that, just settling for a smirk.  
  
"Well, let's go home then shall we?" Syl said. Max nodded happily and linking arms with Krit showed them the way into Terminal City through the sewers.  
  
...............  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hey Max, where were you last night?" Alec asked.  
  
"I wanna show you something." Max dragged him away, a smile on her face. Alec looked down at her worried, was she high or something? He hadn't seen her this happy in ages and it had been a while since they had even talked to each other let alone touched one another.  
  
"C'mon Max. you're the one who is always on my back about being late to your precious meetings and now you're making me late. And then you're gonna yell at me for being late and then you're gonna hit me for being late. So I don't see why you're dragging.."  
  
"Alec. Shut up."  
  
He grinned to himself. This was the Max he knew. He wondered what was so important that she couldn't wait till after the meeting to show him. They rounded the corner and he saw a group of people standing there. He stopped short, they had all seen him and were running towards him.  
  
"BEN!" they yelled.  
  
"Whoa," he backed up, "Not Ben, ALEC. Get that? A.L.E.C. Alec."  
  
They stopped and looked at one another in confusion, then at Max. She blushed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot to tell you that Alec was Ben's twin."  
  
They were all still looking at him and he was getting freaked out. "So ..um Max," he said to try and get the attention off himself, "are you gonna introduce me or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. That's Krit, Syl, Jondy and Zane." She said as she pointed them out to him.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you guys," he said, smiling around. "So we better get to the meeting huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"Blake told you what happened right? With White?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe that we might actually be rid of him?"  
  
"Not yet anyway," he grimaced.  
  
"Whose Blake?" Syl asked.  
  
Max went to say something but Alec got there first.  
  
"Well, he's my buddy and he and Max were buddies too but now...I think something is happening," he smirked over to Max.  
  
Max slapped him while her siblings laughed. "I thought that Logan was your boyfriend?" Zane asked.  
  
Alec began laughing hysterically at the look on Max's face.  
  
"Alec, SHUT UP!" but that just made him laugh harder, Jondy and Syl joined him.  
  
"I thought he was a bit too old for you," Jondy giggled.  
  
"More than a bit," Syl said under her breath, knowing full well that everyone could hear her. They all just laughed harder while Max was getting angrier.  
  
Alec looked around at the group, he had thought that they would have been just like Max or maybe even like Zack but these guys were all relaxed and cool. He could deal with them on the crew but he didn't know how the others would. He looked deep in thought and Max was wondering what was wrong with him. He had been enjoying the laugh at her expense and now he had just suddenly shut up. Just typical she thought, he's silent when I don't want him to be.  
  
"Alec, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered distractedly. "Just thinking about the meeting that's all."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively.  
  
They walked into HQ and Max led her siblings up onto the podium. Alec looked at her in surprise but she didn't notice.  
  
"OK everyone," she started, "you all know the developments with the Familiars, Alec is gonna fill you in on what we are gonna do with the government."  
  
Alec walked up and looked around the room, he knew that everyone there was itching to get back at the Familiars and they would do everything and anything possible. "So, Sgt. Wilson said that they needed our help to kill the Familiars, he said that some of the most influential people in the anti- transgenic campaign had conveniently disappeared around the time of the second EO broadcast, he figured that these people were probably Familiars too. We also decided that since they were forced into the lime light they would wanna take us out soon, probably just like the army that White had wanted to have, so they want us to be prepared. They're gonna help us with supplies and stuff, we're gonna help with their training. The army is kinda scared now that they've seen what a Familiar can do to a transgenic." He smiled at the smirks and laughs that he heard from the crowd. "BUT we are also gonna have to double our own training. We will have our original units that can join together into four large units, mainly the X5 and X6's and maybe a few of the older X7's, the younger X7's and X8's will help the military organize themselves, run errands and keep contact with HQ and the larger units. I don't want them to have to be in any unnecessary fighting." He looked around and saw the others nodding, he sighed in relief, he had thought that maybe some would go against his plans but they were all for it.  
  
"Did everyone get that?" Max asked.  
  
There was a chorus of yes's. She looked around to her siblings and smiled at them. "Ok, everyone, we will split you up into your groups and you will all be under the charge of either Syl, Krit, Jondy or Zane." She looked again to her siblings, she wanted them to be a part of this, an important part.  
  
"Max!" Alec hissed, "What the hell are you doing?! You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?!" Max said, insulted. She went to continue when she suddenly noticed the commotion in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asked the transgenics.  
  
"Who are these people and why are they in charge?" Case asked angrily.  
  
"These people are my siblings and they are in charge because I put them in charge," Max said, not noticing that her family were seriously embarrassed by the obvious feelings of disagreement.  
  
They muttering grew louder and louder. Max yelled for them to be silent but she was ignored. She looked over at Alec but was surprised the see him staring at her quite angrily. She looked at Blake but he just turned away from her. She didn't know what was happening.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone, "What the hell is happening here?"  
  
She looked around to see who had spoken and realized that it was Jade. Jade had been helping the younger kids this morning she had been late to the meeting. She also noticed the severe drop in volume. Jade marched to the front of the group glaring at the transgenics.  
  
She was about to go to Alec when, "Ma'am, we will not be put in the charge of niners."  
  
She turned to see who had spoken, "Violet, I thought that I'd told you not to call me ma'am and I also told you to do whatever Max told you to." She glared at the X in front of her.  
  
"I know that ma'am but she's not the one I'm talking about."  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't the one you were talking about?" Jade asked confused.  
  
"She was talking about the other niners ma'am," Case explained.  
  
"What do you mean 'other niners'?" Jade asked, her upper lip curling. Blake saw it and went to stand next to her, hoping to calm her down. Alec also saw the look and started the fidget around, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Max found some of her siblings," Logan said. Jade looked around in surprise, she hadn't even noticed the human. She found her siblings huh? Jade thought to herself. She turned around. She looked at the four other faces next to Max. Max looked down at her.  
  
"We will NOT be put under niners ma'am," Case repeated.  
  
"Who was putting them in charge anyway?" Jade asked coldly, still looking up at Max.  
  
"I was," Max replied equally coldly.  
  
"I thought that I'd already told you," Jade said.  
  
"Told me what?" Max asked.  
  
"That if you put my units in danger then you answer to ME!" Jade bit out.  
  
"I wasn't putting them in danger!" Max flashed back at her.  
  
"Yeah right," Jade snorted, "like they'd be safe under niners."  
  
"Jade," Blake said quietly, putting his hand on her arm. She shook him off and continued to leer at Max.  
  
Max could feel the anger pulsing in her. She jumped down. "What are saying Jade, that you don't think that they know how to deal with leadership?"  
  
"No Max, I don't THINK that they don't know, I KNOW that they don't know."  
  
Max just stared at her furiously, she had never felt so angry with anyone, even Alec. Jade continued, "A leader is someone who not only knows how to lead but how to fight."  
  
"They can fight!" Max ground out.  
  
"Oh you mean like you do?" Jade sneered. "That won't get them anywhere."  
  
"I can't even count how many times I beat Alec!"  
  
"Oh and was that when he was letting you win or when he wasn't trying?" Jade asked innocently.  
  
"He was trying!" Max seethed.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh." Jade said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, you don't believe me? Then fight me!" Max yelled.  
  
"Why bother?" Jade asked. "I know I'm gonna win."  
  
Max felt her control snap and she leapt at Jade. Jade blurred out of the way and kicked a foot out. Max overbalanced, she hadn't even seen Jade move away but all of a sudden she was gone. She felt the kick though, right in the gut. She landed on the ground and immediately jumped back up again. They started circling one another and the transgenics moved to give them room. Alec came and stood next to Blake, they looked at each other worriedly. Logan came up and began hissing at them. "Why don't you stop this?"  
  
"You try and stop it!" Blake said, looking in disgust at the man. Was he stupid or something? He turned back to the fight.  
  
Max would attack and Jade would block her hits, not one of them got past and you could tell that it was starting to frustrate Max. Blake didn't know what to do, he knew what was going on in his sister's mind but he also knew that it wasn't Max's fault. She just didn't know the deal. Max was getting more and more frustrated and it looked like Jade was getting bored. Max threw a right hook but instead of blocking it Jade grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Max landed on the ground winded, she went to get up when Jade flipped her so that she was on her stomach, Jade then twisted her arm back and put her knee in the small of her back, she twisted around trying to get free. Jade used her free hand to grab a handful of her hair and pull her head back. "Like I said, he wasn't trying," she said conversationally to Max. "I also told you that a leader needed to know how to fight, they don't get frustrated and just start throwing wild hits." Jade pushed Max's head forward and stood up. She stood back and waited for Max to get up. Max stood up slowly, she couldn't believe that Jade beaten her and without even breaking into a sweat either. She looked around at her siblings. They were all staring angrily at Jade and she was staring right back.  
  
"Jade," Blake started again.  
  
"No," she said as she turned to look at him. "NO."  
  
"I'm still putting them in charge," Max said, her stubborn side coming through.  
  
"That's fine," Jade said.  
  
Max looked at her in shock. What the hell was happening she thought.  
  
"That's fine," she repeated, "because my units won't be in this fight."  
  
"What!" Max said outraged.  
  
"Jade!" Alec said, not quite understanding what was going on, he knew that she would've been mad about the niners being here but he didn't think that she would be so affected.  
  
She ignored him and turned around to her units. "Units ready?" she asked.  
  
"You can't do this!" Max asked suddenly scared as she watched them form up.  
  
"Yes I can," she answered coolly.  
  
"What if they don't want to go?"  
  
Jade turned to look at her contemptuously. Then rolled her eyes. "Units that want to stay?" she yelled out.  
  
There was no answer. She turned back to look at Max again. "Units out," she said quietly and walked out of HQ. Her units followed. Max looked around in desperation, they needed to be together in this fight. Alec looked like he was in shock, Blake looked upset. There was silence as the troops filed out. The rest of the units looked at Alec in confusion. He in turn looked at Blake.  
  
Blake sighed, then said, "The rest of you go on with your regular jobs, we'll call you back later."  
  
They looked at Alec and at his nod, filed out. Alec turned back to Blake, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Blake looked at him in defeat, then turned to Dix. "Dix, bring up Jade's file. But only the second page got it? I don't want to die."  
  
Dix looked at him intently, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Blake sighed, "but just page two ok?"  
  
"C'mon," he said to the rest of them. Max, Alec, Zane, Jondy, Syl and Krit followed him to the screen. "Don't tell her that I showed you, this stays in here alright?" he waited till they nodded then continued. "This will explain everything."  
  
A/N: I just wanted to thank you guyz for reviewing, keep it up! : ) I didn't really know how to write the fight scene so I'm just gonna apologize anyway. 


	26. Revealed

"I'm telling you now, this cant go further than this room. Most of our units already know this but your units probably don't, you probably know some of what happened Alec. You five definitely don't know anything. Just don't tell her that I showed you alright, I kinda like being able to use my legs," Blake looked around at the six faces then turned to Dix. "Have you got it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have it. Are you sure that you wanna do this Blake? I'm not sure that it's a good idea," he asked quietly.  
  
"It's the only way, they have to understand and they would have to know sometime though don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't like having to do it."  
  
"Me either," Blake whispered, "But they have to know."  
  
The six of them just looked around at each other, totally confused but starting to get really worried. What was the big secret? How come they didn't know?  
  
"I don't want you to read what it says, I'll just tell you ok?" Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Alec answered and the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok well you know that you guys escaped from our compound and not Alec's right?" he asked looking around at the five faces. Max nodded but the rest just looked confused so Max told them everything that Cece had told her. They nodded their understanding and Blake continued. "Well, our side of the compound was punished a lot harder than the other side because well..you were from our side. We got the whole deal, the brain washing, the torture, everything so we wouldn't run away like you did. You know that some people got it a lot worse than the others.."  
  
"Why did some get it worse?" Zane asked.  
  
"Because they were thought to have been more like the one's that escaped," Blake said, looking at Alec. Zane looked at him confused, not understanding why he was looking at Alec when all of a sudden he sat up straighter.  
  
"More like the other's...you mean like the twins?" he asked, looking over at Alec.  
  
Blake nodded in confirmation, glancing again at Alec. Alec just sat there looking straight ahead, not looking at anyone else. The others looked at him uncomfortably, they had never thought that others would be punished for their actions.  
  
"The twins were some of the one's that got it the worst, I think that they got 5 months of psy ops and another month of re-indoc," he looked over at Alec for confirmation but Alec didn't reply. Blake took his silence for agreement and continued, "I remember that not all of them came back and some of the ones that did were never the same again. It was like they had lost the bit inside them that made them human as well as soldiers."  
  
Max looked at Alec with tears in her eyes but he ignored her, his eyes were cold as they looked at Blake. Blake looked back at him steadily. He knew that this was something that Alec didn't want to talk or think about but it had to be done for them to understand.  
  
"The twins were treated pretty bad but there was another group that were treated worse."  
  
"Worse?" Max asked confused, "what other group? I thought that the twins would have had it worst?"  
  
"They were tested for genetic defects, things in their genes that made them the same as you. These people weren't tested at all, just punished."  
  
Alec looked up at him, he didn't know who these people could be. None of the others could think of it either.  
  
Blake sighed, he knew that this was going to be hard but he didn't realize how hard. "Has she told you her designation?" he asked looking at Max and Alec.  
  
They both shook their heads, no. "Have you ever wondered why?" Blake asked.  
  
"It was never a really big thing I guess and I figured it out when you told me she was your CO," Alec said.  
  
"I never even thought about her designation," Max said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Does she look really familiar to you?" Blake asked, staring intently at her.  
  
"Yeah, she did. I never knew why. I guess if we were in the same compound I could have seen her there," Max suggested.  
  
Blake shook his head. "Her designation was X5-479," he said, turning his gaze onto the niners.  
  
Alec had drawn a blank at that, he knew 479 was the leader of the other compound but that was about it. The others however all gasped and sat there in shock.  
  
"479?" Max said, haltingly.  
  
"Yeah," Blake said, looking at her sympathetically. "I know it's hard Max but you have to understand where she's coming from."  
  
Alec looked at them in confusion. What the hell were they on about?  
  
"Could someone explain please?" he finally asked.  
  
Blake took a deep breath. "You know how the escape was about a week after we were all given new unit members?" he asked Alec.  
  
"Yeah," Alec nodded.  
  
"Well she was transferred into Max's unit and when they escaped, the new members were left behind. They had no idea what was happening. The next day they were taken into re-indoc."  
  
"Why re-indoc?" Alec asked. "They didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Colonel asked them what they knew about it and when they said that they didn't know anything, he didn't believe them. He thought that they were trying to protect you by not telling so he tried to get it out of them by force."  
  
He looked around at the group, Max was in tears and the other girls were close to it. The guys just sat their stunned. Dix was looking at Max sympathetically.  
  
"They spent 4 months in re-indoc, a month in psy ops and then another 4 months in indoc. She had to spend another 3 months in the infirmary so she wasn't let out for a year. So you have to understand," he said looking around at them, "having you here is really hard for her. She was punished for what happened. I know that you couldn't have known what was going to happen but it did happen and it happened to her. It's something that's really hard to deal with and I guess just seeing you all again just brought it all back. You made it worst by putting them in charge of her units," he said looking at Max while she blushed in embarrassment. "You just have to give her time, I mean you and her got on after a while didn't you?" he asked Max.  
  
Max nodded but still looked downcast. Well I know why she hates me now she thought to herself. I caused her so much pain. She felt the tears coming and tried to hold them in but failed, she felt someone's hand on her face wiping them away. She looked up to see Blake's eyes looking at her, eyes so much like Jade's. "Do you hate me too?" she asked suddenly scared that he'd take his sister's side and leave her forever.  
  
"No, I don't hate you Max. It's just that..she's my sister and I don't like seeing her hurting," he said looking over at Alec. Alec nodded and went to stand up when something occurred to him.  
  
"Blake what happened to the other two?" he asked.  
  
Blake looked at him in shock, "I don't know," he said. "I never asked and she never told. It might be on her file though. Dix can you..."  
  
"Already on it," he replied, tapping away at his computer.  
  
"The other two...well. It doesn't say," he stammered.  
  
"Dix I already told you, you are a really bad liar. Just tell us," Max said, clutching Blake's shirt.  
  
Dix looked over at Blake, his eyes begging him. He didn't want to tell. He knew that they felt bad enough, they didn't need anything else.  
  
"Dix," Max said, warningly.  
  
He sighed and muttered, "They didn't make it."  
  
They looked at him in shock. "What do you mean they didn't make it?" Jondy asked.  
  
"One died in the fourth month of re-indoc. The other in psy ops. She was the only one that came out alive and she had gone through more than they had," he said, slightly admiringly.  
  
Max turned her head into Blake's chest and he put his arms around her. He hated seeing her upset but she had to know the truth. He turned worried eyes to Alec, he hadn't known that the other's hadn't made it. It just meant that the punishments had to be even worse than he thought. Alec looked at him in understanding and went to find Jade. He couldn't believe that she had been through all that, he didn't understand why she didn't tell him but then if it had been him, he wouldn't have wanted to talk about it either. He stopped outside her apartment door, took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
A/n: please tell me what you think. Thank you again for those who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update but it was really hard to write. 


	27. Tell me, make me

"Jade? Are you in here?" he said, looking around at her apartment. He had never been here before, he had never had a reason to. He walked in cautiously. He felt like he was invading her privacy just by being there. He heard a noise in the next room and tensed up. But it wasn't Jade that walked out, it was Bubbles.  
  
"Oh hey kiddo, you scared me," he said to the sleepy boy.  
  
"You woke me up," Bubbles grumbled.  
  
"Oh sorry buddy but have you seen Jade?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since this morning, she hasn't come back and I'm hungry." He looked up at Alec with narrowed eyes. "Cook me something."  
  
Alec looked taken back, "You want me to cook?" he asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah and I want something good."  
  
"But I can't cook!" Alec stuttered. Bubbles just looked at him and crossed his arms pouting.  
  
"God, you're spending way too much time with Jade you know that?" he finally sighed.  
  
Bubbles grinned and jumped up to give Alec a hug. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck while he carried him to the kitchen. "Alright buddy, you gotta get down now if you want me to cook."  
  
"But Jade can cook while she's holding me," he whined and clung onto Alec even tighter.  
  
Alec sighed, "OK but it is not gonna be my fault if I burn your ass alright?"  
  
Bubbles laughed while Alec tried to find something in the fridge that he could cook. "I want bacon and eggs," Bubbles said.  
  
"You want bacon and eggs at 11:30?" Alec asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't have breakfast cos Jade was gone when I woke up and she never came back."  
  
"Fine, fine," Alec said, taking out a couple of eggs and bacon.  
  
"You have to make some for Skye as well," Bubbles reminded him.  
  
"Where is Skye anyway?" Alec asked.  
  
"She's still sleeping so you have to be really quiet." Alec nodded, too busy concentrating on carrying the eggs, bacon and Bubbles. He set the food on the counter and went about looking for a frying pan. He finally found one and pulled it out except it slipped out of his hands and clattered to the ground.  
  
Bubbles pulled back from him indignantly. "I thought I told you to be quiet or you'll wake Skye up!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Alec said defensively. "If I wasn't carrying you then it wouldn't have happened."  
  
The bedroom door opened and Skye walked out. "Is Jade back yet?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Not yet," Alec answered, "do you want something to eat?"  
  
She nodded and went to lie on the couch, Bubbles scrambled out of Alec's arms and went to lie next to her. "Finally," Alec muttered to himself. He set about trying to cook the kids something to eat when he heard Skye ask, "Is she going to come back?"  
  
Alec was about to answer but Bubbles said, "Of course she will. She said that she'd look after us remember? She said she'd never leave us." Skye nodded and turned the TV on, the two of them were soon in the world of Bugs Bunny, totally forgetting about their previous conversation. Alec on the other hand didn't have such an easy job of forgetting. His mind knew that she would never leave but deep in his heart he wasn't so sure. She had left him when she thought that he had betrayed her, would she leave again? He was still pondering the question when he smelt something burning. He turned and swore softly to himself. The bacon was burning.  
  
.............................  
  
Jade walked slowly around TC, she couldn't believe that Max had her family back. You should be happy for her she thought to herself, but the other part of her argued back, why? She has everything that she's ever wanted and what have you got. Nothing. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, that was stupid, she did have something. She had Alec and she had Bubbles and Skye. Oh crap she thought to herself, what time is it? I haven't made them anything to eat yet. She turned back to the direction of her apartment. She still couldn't believe that Max was that arrogant, she couldn't believe that she would put those people in charge. I mean they wouldn't know what to do, they've been out for so long, they probably haven't even learnt the more advanced skills yet. She knew that she had overreacted to what had happened, it was just that seeing them there, all the people that had caused her so much pain was just too much. She knew her units felt the same, they had all been through so much for what the traitors did and now they were expected to work with them. It was a lot to ask but she knew that they would do it if she told them too. But nooo Jade you just blew up and told them all to leave didn't you? She thought bitterly to herself, we have to work together if we want to take the Familiars down. She sighed, she'd talk to her troops later, she had too much to think about now. She rounded the corner to her apartment when she smelt smoke. The kids she thought in alarm as she rushed in. but the sight that she saw made her stop in shock. Bubbles and Skye were standing at the couch cheering and laughing at Alec as he went about wacking the frying pan with a tea towel. He finally stopped when he realised that she was standing behind him.  
  
"Hey," he began sheepishly. "I was just trying to cook the kids something."  
  
"Yeah, trying," she snorted, grinning at him.  
  
"Hey is everything alright in here?" Gem asked concerned. She lived a few rooms away and obviously smelt the smoke.  
  
"Everything's fine. Just Alec's attempt at cooking," Jade said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Alec snapped as the two women laughed.  
  
"I'm going down to the mess hall, you want me to take the kids down?" Gem asked.  
  
"Yeah that'd be great," Jade gushed. "Come on you two. Go with Gem and be good."  
  
"We will," they chorused and ran to join Gem and her baby.  
  
"You ok?" Gem asked her, looking concerned.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Jade smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't you be," Gem echoed looking unconvinced but left them alone. The kids stopped and gave Jade and Alec each a hug. "Bye!" they yelled happily.  
  
Jade and Alec looked at each other smiling. Getting hugged by kids was something that they weren't used to but it was a nice feeling. They set about to clean to kitchen of Alec's disaster. They worked in silence for about ten minutes but Alec being Alec just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Talk to me Jade," Alec said. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothings, wrong."  
  
"Don't give me that, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Alec looked at her and Jade realised her mistake. She looked up in alarm and said, "I didn't mean that, I .." But Alec had already tackled her to the ground, she tried to get away from him but he picked her up and threw her onto the couch. She landed with an oomph and tried to roll off but he lay on top of her, completely stopping her movements. She sighed and stopped moving. She knew it was no use.  
  
"Tell me what happened Jade?" Alec said looking deep into her eyes. He wanted her to be able to confide in him. She had been there and made him feel better when he was having dreams about Rachel and he wanted to be there for her.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"I thought that you'd tell me if I made you, don't make me tickle you." He said warningly. "Tell me."  
  
She didn't say anything, just looked over his shoulder, never meeting his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to," she whispered so quietly, he had to strain to hear her.  
  
"Jade, come on, you know that it'll be better if you talk about it. I want to help you, like you helped with my Rachel drama, come on Jade," Alec whined, trying to convince her.  
  
She grinned slightly, he was such a baby. "Not right now ok? How bout tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow, you said so ok? So you have to."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah, good idea," he said as he climbed off her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I want you anywhere near my kitchen again, it's safer when someone else is cooking," she smirked at him.  
  
He glared at her and opened his mouth to retaliate but she laughed and ran out the door. "Women," he grumbled to himself as he followed her, "try to do something nice for them and what do get? Nothing, you just get laughed at."  
  
...........................  
  
"You have a visitor," the guard told him, leading him into the room.  
  
White looked around at the plain room, his nose shriveled in distaste.  
  
The guard seeing his look said, "Get used to it buddy, where you're going it's gonna be worse."  
  
He turned to glare at the man but he had already left the room, so he sat down and waited for his visitor. After a while the door opened and Otto walked in.  
  
"Otto, my man."  
  
"Sir, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"How do you think I am?!" he snarled.  
  
Otto backed away from him. White made himself calm down, Otto was his only ticket out of here, he needed his trust.  
  
"Look, what that idiot Eyes Only showed was bull. You know me, you know that I'm not one of those freaks, I mean come on. I, WE hunted them for so long, how could I be one of them?"  
  
Otto looked at him intently, "He said that you weren't one of them but you were something else and the only reason that you're trying to kill them is that they have antibodies to some sort of virus thing that you're gonna kill everyone with."  
  
White forced a laugh, "Now do you really believe that Otto? I mean, what virus thing could kill all of us? Don't be ridiculous, help me get out of here. Do you realize how stupid you sound?"  
  
Otto laughed a little, "I guess I do sound a little stupid don't I? Just wait here sir and I'll get you released."  
  
White nodded and Otto left the room. Thank god he is so stupid, White thought to himself. I can't believe he bought that bullshit. Oh well, when I get out I have to report to the conclave and find out what's happening, then I can kill 452 and 494. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
...........................  
  
A/N: please review. I'm sorry, I know it's been a while since I've written. 


	28. Fixing Dramas 1

I'd just like to thank crazy, Mrs. Ackles and whoever "culdnt b arsed 2 login" is for giving me the kick in the ass that I needed to continue with this story. I am so sorry I havent updated this but I have to admit that I forgot about it, I was too busy with my other one. Hope you forgive me! ( This is a short chap but I just didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer.  
  
.................................. Otto took a deep breath as he came out of the interrogation room. He had seen the look in his superior's eyes and knew that what Eyes Only had said was true. His thoughts drifted back to his father. His father had been a cleaner at Manticore and had known what the transgenics were like first hand. He remembered his father telling him that he felt sorry for the kids, that they aren't getting a real childhood. He had always felt sympathy for them but when his father had been killed well...that had died away pretty quickly. He wanted his dad to be proud of him and he knew just what to do. He turned to the officer standing guard over White's room.  
  
"Get me a van, I want the prisoner ready for transport in ten minutes," he said coldly.  
  
"Yes, sir," the man replied and hurried away to comply.  
  
Otto looked into the room White was in and his resolve hardened. He knew exactly what he needed to do.  
  
.................................  
  
"C'mon Jade.you said you'd tell me today," Alec whined, grabbing hold of her arm and looking down at her with puppy dog eyes. "You said so, you said today."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and childish transgenic. "I know I said today but I didn't say what we were gonna talk about now did I?"  
  
"Well what else is there to talk about?" he pouted. Then he thought for a moment and said, "I know what we can talk about!" he said excitedly.  
  
Jade grinned at his enthusiasm but the grin died on her lips at his announcement.  
  
"You never told me who Sam was. Remember? You were playing that song on the piano and then you said that it was Sam's favorite but you wouldn't tell me who he was. Tell me now."  
  
She looked around uncomfortably and he grinned to himself. He knew she didn't want to talk about what happened to her at Manticore but she also didn't want to talk about this. She was going to have to pick one and he didn't really mind which one she picked, so he wins both ways. He had always wondered who Sam was, he hoped that it was a chick but she hadn't said anything when he said 'he'. You're just jealous, a voice whispered in his head. I am not, he argued back. Are too, the voice said, that's why you remembered the guy for so long, cos SHE was thinking about HIM while she was playing, not YOU. Shut up, he said to the voice sulkily, he really didn't like that voice. It annoyed him.  
  
She looked around her trying to find something that she could distract herself with but there was nothing. Damn it, she thought to herself, I really don't want to talk about anything today, I have too much to do. Then she looked up and said, "Alec can we talk later? I really need to go talk to my units about this. I fully messed up yesterday and I need to sort it out ok?"  
  
He just stared at her, not saying a word, then he was in full whining mode again. "But you said we'd talk about it today, Ja-ade. Please...please..."  
  
"Alec I said today but I never said WHEN today now did I?" she replied diplomatically, hiding a smirk.  
  
He pouted, "Not fair." She giggled and kissed his protruding bottom lip.  
  
"Later, OK?"  
  
"You always say that," he sulked. She smiled and took his hand as they started walking towards HQ.  
  
"You can help me sort this mess out alright?"  
  
"Ok," he grumbled. They turned the corner and found themselves face to face with Max. She looked at them uncomfortably then took a deep breath.  
  
"Can I talk to you guys for a moment please?" she asked.  
  
"Not right now," Jade replied, "We're busy."  
  
Alec looked at her in surprise, when she had said that she needed to sort things out he had thought that meant with Max but obviously not. She was still mad at Max, well you can understand why cant you? the voice asked. He sighed in resignation, they had only made a truce a few weeks ago and now this had messed it up again.  
  
"We're gonna go talk to Jade's units now, maybe later ok Max?" he said kindly, taking in her appearance. She was disheveled and it looked like she had spent most of the night crying. She looked like she was gonna start again when Jade said she didn't want to talk to her. She nodded at Alec's response and then moved out of their way but that didn't stop her teary eyes from following them the rest of the way.  
  
................................  
  
They walked into the command center and immediately saw what had resulted from yesterday's fight. The group was split down the middle, Alec's units were on one side of the room and Jade's on the other. Max's siblings were sitting in the middle looking around self-consciously. When they walked in all the transgenics stood up and at attention, they both told them to stand down and the group waited for their orders. They didn't know what to do, they were loyal only to their own CO but even the soldiers in Alec's units didn't want to be under the command of niners and they had told them so too, which was probably why they were sitting in the middle doing nothing. Jade looked around for a while and then took Alec's hand in her own, seeking comfort. He squeezed it and gave her an encouraging smile. She cleared her throat and started.  
  
"I know what happened yesterday probably confused the hell out of all of you but I'm gonna tell you straight up what's gonna happen now. I talked to Blake and Alec last night and we worked out that we will ALL be in this fight TOGETHER." She stopped when she heard some murmuring, it died down as she glared in the direction of the noise, "However we will not be under the command of Max's siblings, they will be a part of our own fighting units and therefore our fellow soldiers. That is if that's alright with them?" she looked at them slightly mockingly.  
  
They took no offense at it and all nodded in reply, "We don't want to be in charge anyway," Jondy said quietly, "And we're sorry for all the trouble we caused." The others murmured their agreement.  
  
Jade acknowledged their assent but she didn't smile back at the group. Just because she decided that she had to work with them for the good of all didn't mean that she had to be best friends with them overnight. They had work for trust and respect.  
  
"Is that alright with all of you?" she asked the crowd. Her units shouted their approval and when Alec asked his units the answer was also unanimous. She gazed around in relief, she had dreaded that there would've been someone who disagreed but thankfully there wasn't.  
  
"Well, you all have your orders so get to it," she barked and watched as the room slowly bustled to life. She turned to the rogues and said, "Go to Dix, he'll tell you what to do." She then turned to Alec and said, "I have to go and get Bubbles and Skye, I'll meet you later so we can talk alright?"  
  
He kissed her in response and she walked off with a smile on her face. He turned back to the room and found a pair of ice blue eyes glaring at him. Logan, he thought to himself, what the hell is he doing in here? He was amazed that the guy was still alive after being caught up in a room full of hot-tempered transgenics but as he walked over there he realized why.  
  
"God Logan! How much cologne are you wearing?!" he sputtered trying to waft the smell away from his nose.  
  
"What?" the cyber journalist asked. "I'm not wearing that much, I can JUST smell it on me."  
  
"Well maybe you've forgotten that you're in a room that doesn't have much ventilation and that's full of transgenics with superior nasal passages," Alec replied sarcastically. "Haven't you noticed that no one is like within 10 feet of you?"  
  
"No.well I didn't notice," the guy blundered.  
  
"Yeah that's right. I'm sorry you're probably used to it," he said cheekily and walked off the Dix. He turned around just in time to see the man open and close his mouth but to no avail. He just couldn't say anything, his voice had gone. Yeah well I would too, he thought to himself. Poor Logans voice, so near that nasty smell. Alec shook his head in sympathy and clapped Mole on the back. "So what's the agenda for today?" he asked.  
  
Mole turned to him, his face serious. "We got another message," he said gruffly. "The guy says that he can give us White."  
  
..................................  
  
Please Review!!!! 


End file.
